Devil Never Gone
by kalu19
Summary: Lady calls Dante to help her on a mission with a demon that has made her job complicated. But the mission turns into a nightmare when it turns Dante's world upside down. In order to survive this mission, he must fight his inner demons and even something more, after all no one does reunions like the Spardas.
1. Chapter 1

Code: Mission

He found himself mesmerized at the mirror of his bathroom. Something appeared to have caught his interest but he was sure it was something that always happened when he took a bath, so he dried his hair with his towel.

The image in the mirror would change completely

He knew it was him, yet everything would looked wrong and different. It almost never happened to him, but today ever since morning came, he had the strangest spine chilling feeling that had him on edge all day.

He heard the phone ring but still he remained sitting on the floor with just his red pants on, the white towel forgotten at his feet. He was consumed with emptiness, something almost new to him.

"Dante!"

The girl's voice echoed around Devil May Cry but he remained still on the tiled flooring, tapping just one finger against his leg.

"Dante where are you!?"

He sighed as he came back from his thoughts, getting up and moving to the door opening it revealing the golden haired young girl with an upset face.

"I thought you drowned in there"

"Sorry Patty, not today" he gestured with a smirk but the girl looked weird at him "What's with the look?"

"Your appearance is so different with your hair pulled back like that, it really does not suit you Dante"

He all but laughed out loud at her comment "Yeah I know"

"Anyways, Lady is in the phone she says is urgent so get your lazy clean butt downstairs"

Dante smirked, Patty was learning a thing or two from Trish and Lady and that was never good for him. The girl had grown up since last he saw her, still she loved acting all grown up around him probably to feel like she could handle things on her own.

"Alright, I'll be right there" he said picking his towel from the floor and tossing it to the basket as he looked at his reflection one last time before letting his hair down. "Never did take a liking to the look" he whispered to himself as he went downstairs.

"Put a shirt on Dante, it's cold and you can get sick" Patty told him as he just rolled his eyes there was no point explaining it to the girl why he would never get sick.

He sat on his chair pulling his legs up hitting his desk as the phone went flying up holding it before it crashed to the floor.

"Devil May Cry, how may I help you?" He said in his most professional tone that earned him a not so amused answer

"How about by answering when I call you" Lady's responded

"That's not the password" Dante said in a playful tone

"I'll tell Trish who sold her makeup for pizza"

"Lady! How's it been?" Dante said with a small laugh "You should visit more often, Patty misses you"

"Listen I don't have time, I need you to help me with a mission. Think you can find the place without getting lost?" Her voice was icy, he knew she was serious

"And the payment? I don't work for free babe"

She was silent, it seemed she was pondering about telling him some kind of information "This demon…it's too strong for me to handle. It's been already 2 days and I still can't get to him, look I wouldn't have called you If it were some normal trouble"

Dante arched a white brow. That was new for him, hearing Lady admit she was having trouble on a mission "Getting out of shape Lady?"

"Dante, don't mess with Lady, that could cost you what you don't have" Patty told him as she rolled her eyes at the man's immaturity.

But she perked up seen as Dante's eyes went cold that never happened unless something was wrong. Patty got up the sofa and walked over to Dante who let the phone back to its base not saying a word. Eyes distant and if it was possible worried.

"Dante?"

The entrance door opened making both Patty and Dante look over the newcomer dressed in black leather.

"Well aren't you all grown up?"

"Trish!" Patty yelled as she went to hug the demoness "I missed you"

"Not as much as Dante I bet" Trish said giving her a warm smile "I heard rumors you were back"

"Yep, I came for a visit! I've been staying since Friday but Dante keeps insisting I should go back home but I know he missed me" Patty told Trish who gave the demon hunter a smirk knowing how troublesome he saw Patty around his business. But he still cared for her, which was no secret.

"You sure are silent today mister demon hunter" She went near him and noticed he was out of it "Dante?"

"Trish I need you to look after Patty for me, I have business to take care of" he said going back to his happy go lucky attitude.

"You don't say?"

"Dante you promised to take me out for ice cream!"

"No pizza? Oh dear someone must've really missed you Patty" Trish smiled she just had the funniest moments teasing the hunter when Patty was around knowing Dante would not say anything to rash or cruel.

"Trish can take you" Dante said pulling Ebony and Ivory from the table as he put on a black sweater following his favorite red coat. "Besides, I have to go to work" he picked Rebellion twirling it to his back

"But…" Patty knew Dante was a demon hunter, she also understood he had no time to look after her but she had missed him very much and just wanted to have a day with him. Dante knew that and still pushed her off to Trish or Lady, who ever came first.

"You sure you can handle it?" Trish asked there was something off with him

"It's one of Lady's missions, she can't handle without me; I swear she just does it to have me running after her" he raised his arms to give his words more drama as he walked away to the door

"And give you more debt" Trish mentioned as she sat down giving an eye to the sad Patty still standing near Dante's desk.

"Patty"

The girl didn't move but they knew she was listening to his every word

"I'll take you to eat something when I come back"

"Yeah right as if. With what money?"

"Hey I have some! Besides, isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

Trish stared at the door as Dante exited not looking back nor caring for a response but she did turn to Patty who all but cried, she really didn't expect that from him.

"See… he does care" the girl whispered trying to act all grown up

Dante smirked knowing that Patty would be ecstatic over his idea she really had no clue he knew. His face turned serious as he recalled his own problem at the moment, hoping it would not be as bad as Lady had let him on to believe.

He knew Lady's worrying at telling him were she was or what the mission was about, but he didn't really care. It was not the first time and it would surely not be the last. It just meant some trouble was at bay this time as many other missions concerning his family.

 _"_ _You think you could take a look? It's your childhood home"_

 **AN hello again if ur one of ma Neverland fans, if ur new then nice 2 meet u :D as you can tell I am a fan of the devil may cry games and well I had the idea for this and made it for a friend a long time ago and since the special edition came out I am posting it as 2 celebrate with all of u *smiles* I do hope u enjoy it I try my best so u can all have fun while reading. I don't wnt to say much but thr are many more characters and its not as simple as it sounds :)**

 **also devil may cry belongs 2 Capcom I'm just playing with Dante in a what if situation ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Code: Hunter

He should've taken more time to think of what he was getting himself into, he usually never did, but taking into account where he was going it should had made him think twice or at least rattle some old forgotten emotion.

He smirked to himself.

Forgotten emotion… he really knew how to pick the labels for his own thoughts.

Almost everyone wanted a piece of him, knew him, feared him and wanted his power.

Few were his friends, none were his family.

Dante opened his eyes and looked at the scenery out the window with tired eyes; so much thinking in so little time had him going crazy. It had been a long time since he had been worried about a mission, a very long time. The funny thing was he knew just what was making him so unsettled.

His childhood home

Where everything began

Where everything ended

Dante had taken the train not caring if people were staring at him because of his sword; he had taken Rebellion out from its cello case when a waiter had intended to take more than just his plate. A little commotion happened with the passengers when the window next to Dante shattered. But people would stare because of his hair or just because something about him screamed danger. To Dante it was just a normal day.

When he finally got to his destination he found Lady waiting for him at the station, her eyes were hidden by her sunglasses, but Kalina Ann was on her back causing a lot of people to stare at her.

"Hey babe!" Dante yelled as he walked towards her. "Waited long?"

"Not as long as waiting for you to stop eating pizza or take responsibilities" Lady slashed at him as she walked to the station's exit but stopped when she saw two police officers moving towards the train. "Please tell me that commotion has nothing to do with you?"

"Wait you're not really saying this is my fault are you?" He gave her a wink "You know how they can't keep their hands off me, by the way you haven't even told me what this is all about" Dante told her as turn his head to smile at a woman walking the other way. He bumps into Lady when she stopped all the sudden.

"Hey Tony, come here" she said while walking to a secluded hallway, she stopped then turn taking her sunglasses off to look straight at him

Dante's silver brow arc in question, he had told her about his past aliases but she never used them before. He walked slowly to her sensing she was a little off. "Keep a low profile, this town… there's something off about all this"

"Hey Lady why did you wait so long to tell me you needed help?" Dante never asked more than he needed to know, but he wanted to confront an aching feeling caused by Lady's strange behavior. As expected she kept quiet assuming he would understand. "Knowing that you always investigate before you go killing so what exactly made you change your…"

"I didn't want you involved for obvious reasons, besides I really had it under control until that damn demon summoned Phantom" she turned to meet his eyes "Well, ring any bells?

Dante seemed lost until he understood why the name sounded so familiar.

"Mundus's general? I killed him on Mallet Island" He stated the fact that it was impossible for the lava spider to have crawled back to the human world "Maybe it was some other…

"Oh trust me, it was the real deal"

"Why do I have a feeling you are hiding something from me?"

"Do I need to worry about any breakdowns?" Lady's voice was monotone but she had meant to say it as a joke to lighten the mood. Dante gave her a sheepish smile.

"I expect a full well payment you hear me Lady" Dante said without stopping, he was never one to just stay still. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine, just get me to the demons since you seem to be lacking on your job" Dante expected the gun on his face but Lady had practice her self-control. "What no comeback?

"Whatever, let's go." was the only answer Lady gave him as she continue to walk as Dante followed her quietly.

He knew the way to the mansion but he still let Lady lead. The less he had to do or talk the better. They were close and just as Lady had mentioned the place had a very different aura which was causing a feeling that something was not right.

"I thought you'd come with Trish."

"Nah, she has babysitting jobs to take care of."

"You left her with Patty?" Lady gave him a strange look. "Your money"

"Hey what's that supposed to me...?

"We have company." Lady said as she took her guns out, but Dante was quicker.

"Time to work Ladies" he told his guns smirking as Ebony and Ivory made the demons disappear. "Well that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Don't get cocky Dante, let's go. We need to get inside, that demon is waiting for some company." Lady said smirking as she ran towards the empty mansion.

"Then let's invite ourselves in shall we?"

They crashed the doors and ran in guns at hand ready to shoot the demons they knew were waiting. But silence was what awaited them.

"Hmm..." Dante twirled his guns around his hand as he eyes the place. Lady gave him a questionable look.

"What's wrong?"

"Just reminiscing about something." Dante moved to the middle still playing with his guns but Lady noticed he seemed very peculiar about where he stepped "You know what I feel like screaming?" He hid his guns on the holder

"With you mood swings? I can hardly tell"

"BLOODY MARI!" Dante held Rebellion and made it hit the floor unleashing some of his unholy energy. In a second red marionettes fell all around them still been held by their strings.

It unnerved Lady seen how creepy they were, but as they started to move she unveil her gun power. Dante was just dancing around with Rebellion not having any trouble, he jumped landing near Lady.

"I can always appreciate a Lady who can wield a gun with such force"

"If you don't shut up I'll show you something else you can appreciate"

"Does it include making holes in my body?"

Dante flip in the air as he reached the old rusted dome chandelier while evading Lady's bullets. She didn't turn to look at him but he knew her well enough to know how she would react to his teasing.

Marionettes came out of every corner towards both hunters.

"Let's rock!" Dante dropped the chandelier to the floor and with its momentum he twisted with both guns on his hands shooting nonstop. "Whoohooo!"

The chandelier was broken but Dante only flip in the air landing on the stairs of the entrance hallway. Lady had to rush to the side to escape the crash. She gave Dante a very annoyed look. "Sorry babe. I ride it, I break it."

"We need to find the boss, clear the upper floors I got this here" she said taking out Kalina Ann and Dante moved to the stairs clearing the hallway of demons. He really was trying not to take in anything of the environment as he collided with the enemy.

"Wonder where your boss is, you are all boring me" he said taking care of the lesser demons "Patty puts more of a fight than you guys."

He rolled to a room as a demon came down with a blade of its own, As Ebony killed it. He got up feeling his body twitch, his demonic power was sparking involuntary and that only meant one thing.

"Lady!" He called as he pushed his enemies away with a swing from Rebellion. "Lady!"

He dodged in time as a rocket from Kalian Ann came storming from the kitchen up to the hallway.

"Hey you finished yet?" Lady said as she twisted on a jump towards Dante.

"I think that did it." He said whistling at the hole in the wall.

"Hope you don't mind." she gestured to the hole as she walked next to Dante.

"The place needed some new decor anyways."

"We need to end this before more demons cross to the human realm."

"Are we talking about a demon portal? You never mentioned that."

"I never found one, why do you… what's wrong with your arm?" Lady saw Dante looked surprised at it as well "Dante why are you triggering?"

"I suspect a portal to the demon world is opened around here. It triggered my inner demon"

"It's you house you tell me."

"Things are just never easy."

He felt the change in the atmosphere but before he could say anything Lady's eyes widened as she moved Kalina Ann ready to shoot Dante. Hoping it was just someone behind him and not him, he gave Lady a questionable look before he also shared Lady's fear.

The voice echoed in chilling breaths.

"Hello, Devil Boy."

 **AN thnk u 4 the comments and support guys. this chap ws fun 2 do, hope u keep enjoying the mission *smiles* things r getting crazyyy ;)**

 **Devil may cry is Capcom's not mine**


	3. Chapter 3

Code: Nightmare

If there was ever a time where he ever wanted to just call "bullshit" and walk away it was in that moment he heard the dam voice .

He tried not to look at Lady. It was not the demons that were hunting them, it was the past.

"Well I did NOT invite him to this party." Dante said keeping a light mood "Not after last fiasco, which by the way brings the question." he stepped away bringing Ebony and Ivory out "Why are you here?"

"What's the matter devil boy!? Did my presence hit a nerve?"

Oh it had but Dante was sure it was not as bad as Lady's.

"I do the questions clown face." Dante said but Lady was faster as she swiped him away pulling Kalina Ann at Jester making the demon fly to the wall. But that was not enough for Lady as she pulled her other guns and sended a barrage of bullets at it's the already lifeless body.

"Lady…" Dante called her softly, but she did not stop.

Dante waited a few seconds until she ran out of bullets, he pulled down her fire arms as he held her against the wall. Her eyes were empty and cold, as Dante had expected she had gone back to that time.

"Calm down." he told her as she remained far away in her thoughts "I get it now."

"He isn't real" She told the half demon "That demon… he…. He summoned THAT THING!"

"Two days to acknowledge you needed my help or to realize this involved me as well?"

"Think what you want." Lady whispered as he pulled away from him looking like the same girl he met back at the tower. Lady remained silent, yet she needed to tell him "Dante … I didn't know…"

"Let's get this over with." Dante said moving away. "I always hated unexpected reunions." Lady remained quiet; she knew he would not let her finish what she was going to say. "What happened to Phantom?"

"I killed him" she regained her composure and started walking away.

"You sure?"

"Why are you asking so much?"

"Cause I thought I did and look at what's going on now. I have this bad feeling… never mind. Let's find the demon portal."

"Do you have an idea where it could be?"

"… I could." Dante was not sure if he said the words out loud or if he just heard them in his head. Lady remained looking at the wall where she slammed Jester. "He will be back so we better hurry"

Dante walked towards a broken door at the end of the hallway but stopped before entering it. He heard a voice that chilled him.

" _Don't come out!"_

Dante stopped cold; he knew the voice, remembered it as clear as day.

It haunted his existence for years until he had learned to deal with it.

Until he showed up.

"You ok?" Lady asked stepping next to him as he opened what remained of the broken door. What she saw was a small room that obviously belonged to children once. Lady tightened her hold on Kalina Ann realizing what was wrong with Dante.

"What a mess." He said while walking inside. "It's a miracle the house is still standing as it is." Dante bent down next to one of the beds taking out a scroll hidden under the carpet. "Here it is"

"What's that?"

"The mansions construction map, it's a long story but we use to play in the mansion's secret passages… this helped." He gave it to Lady who was confused by it but took it anyway. "I can't believe it was still there."

"This is very complex, how did you ever understand it?"

"… I didn't." Lady almost asked him but she understood what he meant. "My brother did… he was always the smart one." Dante walked out the room feeling tired. "I'll cover the area, see if there's anything that screams demon portal."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway as he looked around taking in the place, hearing the screams and the horror play over and over again. He was sure it was a trick, he wasn't even thinking of it and Lady hadn't heard anything. He assured himself it was all on his head but the voices gave him images he had not called on for years.

" _Dante, don't come out no matter what!"_

" _Mom! Vergil!_

Dante turned feeling the change in the air again he was already pissed off as it was, but he was trying to keep it together. His eyes got hard as he again felt his devil blood try to awake.

"So, finally decided to show yourself?" He said staring at a metallic substance that still had no solid form.

"Just to give you a heartwarming welcome, I hope you enjoy my gifts." He didn't recognize the voice or the presence, it was new to him.

"Sorry but it wasn't to my liking."

"Then let me make up for it son of Sparda." Dante let Ebony out wanting to shoot the demon until he heard a scream from Lady. That took all of his attention away from the demon, glaring at it he ran towards the room he had left her. When entering he saw two shadows trying her patience.

"I can handle them! The portal is in a room downstairs!" She was shooting at them while throwing a smile back at Dante. "The library let's go!"

"I found the Boss." He said casually.

"And you didn't kill it?"

"I thought you were in trouble!"

"Always the ladies' man." They jumped down to the kitchen as Lady followed Dante to the library.

Dante knew what he was looking for but he had never realized how little he knew.

How everything changed that night because Lady mention the library.

Everything making sense little by little.

"In here." Dante found it and passed it to Lady. "Let me guess, symbols?"

"How?" She asked confused.

"Lucky guess." He smirked.

"Having fun are we Mary?"

Dante had to admit he never saw her moved as fast as she had when Jester appeared behind her.

"Don't you dare!" Kalina Ann sang for her as she wielded it with ease.

"Oh but it's been such a long time! I just want to catch up!" The clown teased her.

"Dante!" Lady yelled as a hand appeared from a rip in the air trying to grab Dante. He just jumped away feeling his arm changed again.

He took Rebellion out to dance as he launched towards Jester, but the demon became mist. Dante grab Lady realizing things were getting out of hand. "Hey!"

"Humor me Lady." Dante kicked a demon aside as he was running towards the entrance not letting go of Lady, who he carrying over his shoulder. Lady shot down a Bloody Mary trying to attack Dante from behind, she smirked at him.

"Getting rusty old man?"

"Nope, just letting you handle my rear." He winked at her and Lady rolled her eyes, he pulled her down as they reached the entrance. "We need to get out, this was a set up and I don't …"

"We have company." Lady backed away as a rainfall of slug liquid came rushing down at them forming a blob.

"Nightmare." Dante said eyes narrowing; things were getting interesting for sure.

"An old friend?"

"This one was a headache, one almost had me the 3rd time at Mundus's." He swung Rebellion to an offensive stance. "Lady this one I fight alone, trusts me that smell will not leave you for days."

"That's two from the time in Mallet and one from Temen Ni Gru…" Lady eyed Dante, he understood what she was trying to say. "Someone is a fan."

"We can't beat them." Dante stated.

"No… they keep coming back, maybe some kind of curse?"

"Thinking is your hobby not mine."

"Reason why you're always full of debt." Lady eyed him

"You're paying me for this one." He smirked.

"Let's get out alive first, and then we talk business." She fired Kalina Ann as both of them jump back, Dante slide with Rebellion trying to get pass Nightmares armor, but no luck he slash it with as much force as he could but nothing changed.

"This thing is as hard as ever, maybe it needs a Ladies touch?" He turned to Lady who held a grenade in her hand and a smile on her face.

"GO!" She threw it and both took cover but as the dust slowly dispersed Lady was pulled away by her right leg, captured by Nightmare. Dante jumped and threw Rebellion as a boomerang, the blob dropped Lady but before Dante could reach her Jester got her.

"Come to daddy!" He yelled as he held her.

"Let me go!"

"Hey clown face!" Dante yelled. "Capture this." He let Ebony and Ivory play as he tried to hit Jester. "Keep dancing you eventually will need to change partner."

"Dante behind you!" Lady yelled at him.

"Shit!" But even as Dante used his demonic speed he was trapped by Nightmare. Nightmare's toxin made Dante lose control over his trigger making everything around him get hit by his demonic energy.

"Are we losing control devil boy!?"

"I'm Livid." Dante's voice was dark and inhuman but he came out of the smoke in his human form with Rebellion glowing red with demonic power. The blast of the hit electrified everything around them; he hit Jester but knew instantly it was just a diversion, he flipped his sword in the air as he caught Lady with his right arm and in one single motion send her flying to the gardens.

"Dante NO!" Lady was angry she knew better than this.

Dante was surrounded by Nightmare in minutes. He gave Lady a glance with a wide smile.

"Sorry babe this one is mine."

Lady got up debating if she should stay and help even knowing it was futile to fight demons at Dante's level. She tried to reach him but Dante gave her a stern look. Lady knew she would respect his decision.

"Hey apologize to Patty for me" his eyes were hidden under his white hair "Tell her… I'm gonna be late." The half demon whispered before he was swallowed by Nightmare.

AN hey guys hope u enjoy the read *Smiles* things get interesting in the next chaps. sorry 4 any mistakes

devil may cry is Capcom's


	4. Chapter 4

Code Image

He woke up feeling drained, as if he had been sleeping for years

He thought he had because he woke up to a changed world

He had awoken in a room, he had to admit, was all to his liking. He felt he had personally seen to its decoration and colors, the closet even had the coats he had used in the past.

His Weapons were gone. A part of him felt empty…

He had moved around looking for some clue to what was going on and then he opened the door and realized what was wrong, everything was wrong, everything had changed. It had taken him time to realize what his surroundings meant but when he did, it all crumbled

His bravado and cool act were gone

Dante felt something inside him changed as he walked the very familiar hallway. Everything was restored to its original form; the entire mansion was back to life.

His childhood home had returned from the ashes

His enemy had outdone themselves; he would applaud them in full sarcasm at their sick joke.

"This must be an illusion or maybe I'm trapped inside Nightmare" Dante had wondered before realizing he was walking towards the stairs. He saw servants walking around but none had seen him

Then he heard her voice

He remained frozen in shock and confusion.

The same voice calling his name

Daunting his pain, his past and his suffering

He wasn't sure what came first, his anger or the hate that almost turned his clear blue eyes bloody red.

He had walked away; he would not delve somewhere he knew he would lose control. He needed to find the truth and break this nightmare

But he never found an enemy

He wanted to tear them apart, but felt the rage in his heart made him even emptier. That was their plan, to shatter him, they could never win against him so they would shatter him from the inside.

That had been two days ago…

Dante sat on his desk at what should have been the building of devil may cry. Nothing was what it used to be, the city he would walked blindly now was overrun by demons in the guise of human flesh. Humans were blinded and did not see them or the horrors their eyes hide from them.

The truth

He had spent two days running around the area he once called home but found no Patty, no Lady and no Trish.

No one he trusted

No one he knew

There was one monument that had not changed but he did not dare go near it, getting unwanted attention was not his game right now. And then there was a presence he kept sensing, someone was following him but never too got close and Dante never gave it attention.

Dante smirked at himself realizing he was going mad with his own thoughts.

"Lady better have me an entire truck loaded of pizza and strawberry Sundays for when I'm done here" Dante mussed annoyed "Dammit I'm bored and hungry"

And angry, very angry but he would never admit to it out loud.

A loud crash outside the building made him look up to the door, he knew demons were around but they never even looked at him, he was of no importance at least at the moment. No demon even exchanged a greeting or called him names. He had even tried to cause a ruckus but they had run away with not even a curse.

Dante moved over the desk and walked to open the door stopping when the powerful aura had hit him. But it was not the only thing that spiked his interest, there was a chant a very familiar chant that he had heard many times before.

The demon at the other side of the door had a very powerful demonic aura and knew Dante was facing the door waiting, it was a game of dare and Dante was always the champion to jump into the depths of trouble, so after a few minutes he opened the door, nothingness greeted him.

He heard the silent steps too late but managed to dodge the attack of the very familiar sword. Dante looked back at a man standing in elegant clothing, bandages covered his face. The man moved with immense speed and as Dante twirled in the air he recognized the feeling of the man's aura.

"So you decided to come in after all" he said as he landed perfectly "you have a name or a specific intent for this visit?"

The other remained silent but Dante felt the man hide his aura perfectly as if he was not there and he was impressed.

"The silent type huh?" He took every step as his last "everything I'm not" Dante stooped as he looked at the rain outside feeling something was wrong. "Last time I ask nicely, what do you want?"

A flash of lightning before the rain started to fall heavyly; it was then he recognized the chant as he stared at the man's weapon.

"Alastor" Dante whispered "How did you manage to get that?" Dante was confused, Alastor was one of the devil arms he never got rid of, not because he couldn't but because the damn sword had a mind of its own since it was the manifestation of Alastor the Thunder Devil. And it needed a powerful wielder to have it summoned. Yet the man in front of him had it under its command.

The man did not respond to him but in exchange as to make a point his body glowed with electricity from the devil arm that went after Dante.

He jumped out into the rain evading the hit. "What is going on" Dante whispered the question trying to make sense of the situation. He gave a wicket smile to the demons above him.

"Angelo's" he saw the armored angel demons above him their spears on the offence "And here I was feeling bored and neglected"

The demons surrounded Dante mocking him, but he was a demon hunter and that was something nothing could change. He craved to see the demons die again and again; a long time ago he never cared for the human's or their troubles. He only killed demons for his own joy, his own pleasure, his own secret vengeance.

Of course until Lady made him understand it was more than just his personal gain and satisfaction. He was angry and hurt; it was all a game for him. The world about to be overrun by demons and he was just enjoying the hunt, just chasing his other half.

Always chasing

Never reaching him

"This just keeps getting better and better" he jumped up reaching the wing shield of the alto Angelo and with all the strength he could muster letting the demon drop to the cold stone floor. He felt empty as ebony and Ivory were not in his hands and Rebellion not calling for blood

Dante glared at it as the other demons only stood in a passive stance. "That was refreshing" he said "And too easy" he got up. "So you're the puppet master?" He glared at the man in the bandages who remained quiet. Dante held the Angelo's weapon in his hand knowing it would make no difference against a sword like Alastor.

The man moved against Dante as he tried to maintain distance, there was something about this demon that had him on edge. The weapons clashed but as Dante expected, his broke under Alastors lightning power. He then tried to use his own power to get to the man by using royalguard to shield himself. But the man bested him on one simple mistake, speed. He was powerful.

The Angelo's flew towards him holding Dante down with their lances. They had missed Dante's inner organs; someone wanted him alive but not undamaged. The man in bandages came close, sword at hand, it was then Dante realized it was not Alastor who he held; it was one that called him out by birthright.

"That is mine" Dante remained calm, the joke had gone to far

"Come and claim it"

The man's voice was dark and had the demonic edge to it yet it held power and conviction. Dante knew he was a very strong opponent, yet he secretly he felt the yearned to fight him.

"You know who I am?" He wanted to know the rules of the game

"Do you?" The man asked before striking Dante with Rebellion right in the heart.

Rebellion sang as Dante's blood turned the weapon red with power, images of the past running in his mind as if they had just happened.

Dante let his anger flow out, eyes turning red as the endless energy of his demon heritage found freedom. The Angelo's all fell lifeless around him in seconds. The white armor shimmering and reflecting Dante's image.

It was wrong

He knew because it was when he had awaken his demon power

His strongest and most out of controlled years

His body had gone back to that time

A teenager

"Red suits you, it's the color of your soul, a soul that burns like the fire of hell" the man had gotten to the top of the building looking down on Dante and he still had rebellion "What does your soul tells you Dante?"

He remained silent as he got up slowly, it was the first time the man had mentioned his name and it had a strange feeling to it. Dante jumped to follow him but the man disappeared.

Dante was left to the spectacle of the futuristic city were the tall demonic tower stood in the middle of it all.

He had tried to keep away but it seemed fate had other ideas for him. He whispered the name as he stared…

"Temen-ni-gru"

 **AN thnk u all 4 the support ur awesome, I'm sorry it ws a slow update but next chap is done just going 4 edit. also a big thnks 2 ma team tht make sure all is pretty jajaja... enjoy guys! dmc is capcoms not mine**


	5. Chapter 5

Code 5: Demon

Dante stared at the tall tower standing in the middle of the city, he knew it very well.

The top,

The lower levels

And the demon world it opened.

His hatred for that tower could rival Lady's own hatred towards it.

Temen-ni-gru had taken something from him before, but had made him mature last time he had climb it. The rain continued to fall but he didn't bother to change clothes or take refuge. He looked up as the cold water drops touched his face.

"The irony." He said as he jumped down from the building and started walking towards the tower. "Time to get my Rebellion back."

"You'll need more than a Rebellion to survive this one devil boy!"

Dante could almost feel Ebony and Ivory in his hands as he turned to see Jester; he realized he had forgotten how upset he was. "Piss off."

"You look like you've taken a few years off boy! Why just looking at you makes me think of the first time we met… Wow!" Jester dodged just in time the piece of metal pipe Dante threw at him. "What's the matter? You're not still angry about that are you?"

"When I'm done with psycho number one you're next! He pointed a finger at the clown as he turned to go."

"Too proud to ask for my advice boy?"

The familiar voice whispered into his ear making Dante aware of the escalated danger, he turned swiftly as he tried to kick the enemy but he had already vanished again. "Not so relax now are you." Dante's eyes slithered as he glared at Arkham who had appeared not to far from Dante keeping the correct distance from the half devil. He still looked the same but with new simple grey military uniform. "Tell me what do you think of all this?"

"Just a reminder of how much I hate demons."

"Your feeble mind cannot comprehend what is going on no doubt." He gave Dante a small smile. "Intelligence was something only your brother inherited it seems."

Dante felt his blood boiled.

"But I also have my doubts on that issue."

"You mean concerning your defeat at the hands of your own daughter or that you were so weak you lost your chance at power?" Dante showed his teeth as he smiled wide. "Against two half demon twins."

"And yet here you are." Arkham did not seem to care much about Dante's verbal attacks.

"You're here too dumbass."

"Yet unlike you I belong here." Arkham made a motion pointing to the tower. "Are you going to Temen-ni-gru?"

"Why do you care? I know all of this was your idea"

"He won't give you what you want; in this reality the rules are different."

"Friend of yours?"

"Not mine." Arkham disappeared in a black smoke appearing next to Dante pushing him with brute strength towards a portal as he turned into Jester "The devil boy wants to play with Gin?"

Dante hit the wall of the familiar tower as he rolled over the floor; he got up confused as Jester appeared laughing around him, Jester had used the teleportation portals of the tower.

"Thanks for the lift!" Dante said punching Jester in the face as he leaped with inhuman strength from the floor. "So his name is Gin? Nice to know." He saw Arkham get up as if nothing had happened. "Well this is new; whose wife did you murder this time to gain this kind of immortality?"

"Your fathers."

Before Dante could even speak or move, the man was gone again his voice left as an echo.

 _"_ _You know how to get to the top; the pathway is opened for you, but words to the wise, open your mind."_

"What kind of advice is that? Huh, whatever let's just get this over with." Dante said entering the tower. He met a familiar Ice sculpture he knew very well.

"Hey Fido!" Dante yelled but the demon never awoke. "Well, don't mind me then." Dante said as he continue to the entrance.

He remember the place as if it had been a few days ago, it still gave him a bad feeling and it was surrounded by demon aura. No demons appeared; no enemies met him while he traveled; only memories hunted him with each step. He was already in the hallway leading to the top of the tower. He stopped going back to the night he had first reached the top of Temen-ni-gru.

The voice echoed in his head, hunting him.

 _"_ _You showed up."_

Dante could still see him as clear as day in his mind, how he played the part of the rebellious brother so well he started to believe his own excuses. It was too late when the fog had been cleared.

And the mistake of overseen his opponent cost him twice the pain.

He looked up, getting back to the problem at hand when he felt the familiar presence.

"How nice of you to find me and save me the trouble of going out in the rain." Dante said with a calm attitude. "I was getting disappointed since no one was coming out to greet me."

The man remained silent resting on the statue of time; his red eyes were closed giving Dante no importance.

"You sure think of yourself high and mighty, so you work for Arkham?" No answer was given making Dante test the waters more. "Gin?"

"That's not my name." He opened his red eyes, glaring at Dante. "Do you even know what it means?"

"Didn't care so much as long as I had something to call you."

"Why are you here?"

"You redo my body to its younger days and then you take my weapons away and still have the balls to ask why I'm here?" Dante was playing around with him but he knew Gin was stalling. "So care to fix this problem? I mean I do love the look and all but really I'm out of my time." Dante pointed at himself.

"I do what I need to." Gin walked away from the statue standing proud. "The question is, can you?"

"So you're not going to give me my weapons back?"

"You don't intend to tell me you came all this way to get your sword back?" Gin was mocking him, the tone he was using felt familiar to Dante.

"No, but you won't turn me back if I just ask either, besides is not the first time I go on a mission just to get back one of my families heirlooms."

Dante could swear he saw Gin smirked.

"That reminds me, how is it you have Alastor?"

"You expect an answer?" Gin whispered.

"Considering the sword had a master already and in my point of view it looks stolen."

"Alastor deems a wielder worthy when it sees its strength, a weak minded fool like you could never be its master" Gin's words stun Dante, yet he remained calmed and continued to listen. "Every good weapon carries a name, so used it properly as a form of respect; Rebellion is at the top." He said as he walked away.

"…A trap?"

"Go see for yourself."

"Hey!" Dante called at Gin who stopped but did not turn to face him. "Let's see who Alastor chooses as its real master next time we meet." He waited for an answer but he knew Gin would just remain quiet giving no assurance as he continued his path.

Dante let Gin go he knew the man had no more business with him; whoever sent him to get Dante's attention was waiting with Rebellion and maybe even with the truth. He continue his way on the corridor until he saw the stairs and felt the light rain touch his skin, he looked down at the city surrounded by darkness feeling nostalgia.

He stood at the top and in the middle of the platform Rebellion called to him. He got near it as he extended his hand to reclaim it, he saw the red pendant he had once wore. His half of his mother's amulet.

He moved quickly grabbing the amulet and Rebellion; he jumped backwards as he heard something coming at him.

"Again?"

Angelo's surrounded him, their white armor reflecting the moonlight.

"Don't you guys ever get tired?" He half expected Gin to come out and say something but it seemed someone else would give him the honor.

"Rebellion belongs to a son of Sparda." The man stood in the shadows of the broken columns but Dante could still see the silhouette.

"Then it's my lucky day." He held Rebellion high. "Want to test me out?" Dante noticed the Angelo's lower themselves.

"You would have to be a devil."

"Half on my father's side" Dante said playfully. "You can see the resemblance in my good looks as well." He played with his hair.

"We may have something in common." The man's voice was calm but something about it was familiar to Dante.

"You don't say."

The five Angelo's broke part as a red cutting wind went thru them all in a millisecond; Dante saw the pieces around him as he narrowed his eyes. The power he felt was overwhelming, it could even rival Mundus's own power. The man was clad in elegance and held he's own perfect sword towards Dante.

Dante felt the world went cold as he stared at his visitor.

"It's been a while… Son."

 **AN thnk u 4 the reviews they always make my day happier :) hope u r enjoying the mission, things just escalated a bit.**

 **dmc is not mine is capcom's**


	6. Chapter 6

Code 6: Sparda

Dante had always considered Vergil to be the only one that could ever pass as him; it was only because they were identical twins.

It never once occurred to him how much he really did take after his father. He knew Vergil's mannerism and attire had been inspired by him; knowing is not the same as seen, Vergil had taken almost all of his father's presence.

He was clad in purple, white hair pulled back and a very calm and graceful pose. If it weren't for the abnormal demonic power he felt around him Dante could almost say Sparda looked harmless.

"Well aren't you going to greed your own father?" His voice was serene but Dante was not fooled, he griped Rebellion's handle harder. "You seemed anxious but there is no need, I would never harm you son."

Dante's eyes moved towards the now shattered Angelo's.

"A demon hunter concerned about such a thing? They had harmed you before, I was just given them their just compensation".

Dante had too many questions but he also had Arkham's words echoing in his head. _Open your mind._ He looked down at the amulet he was holding and it all slowly was making sense to him, the pieces of the puzzle fitting into place. Yet something was wrong and he knew it was about to get interesting. He then glance at Sparda's sword he recognized the steel all too well.

"Force Edge… Where did you get it? The last time I saw it was in its real form and in my office."

"Are you testing me son?" The words were soft but Dante swore he felt knifes on them. "This is my sword after all."

"Why give me this?" Dante held the pendant.

"A sign of peace, with my weapon's true form divided you might consider listening to me?"

"Arkham, Nightmare and Phantom, was that you're doing?" Dante let Rebellion rest on his shoulder. "What's going on, who are you?"

"… You know who I am." He spoke clearly. "Things got out of hand and so I apologize."

"I don't want an apology, what I want is to know what's going on and where the fuck am I?" Dante was trying to remained calm; he did not want to fight if he could avoid it.

"Why did you run away? You had everyone worried and you even slaughter the guards." Sparda's tone held worry and concern, something Dante was not used to.

"They were demons; I slaughter demons that stand in my way." Dante started to walk forward. "You took my weapons and captured me using Nightmare almost killing Lady, now I'm in some twisted world where all my enemies are appearing from the grave and I don't even understand why."

"Son…"

"Don't call me that!" He pointed a finger at Sparda. "You are not my father." At once Dante saw in his face a distant feeling of irritation and knew Sparda didn't share his point of view.

"I can see that you are upset… but denial is not appreciated, let us return to the mansion talk." Sparda knew Dante would not move unless trust was given, so he sighed and thought of a new proposition. "If I give you this will I gain your trust?" He hid his sword and took out something from the back of his purple coat.

Dante's eyes sparkled a bit and Sparda almost chuckle.

"Ebony and Ivory." Dante felt cheated. "Why are you giving them back? You would have me fully armed?"

"Why wouldn't I? Besides they do belong to you; and just to clear the facts I would never leave you unarmed Dante, you just left without them." Sparda told him as Dante took his twin guns.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Sparda showed a faint smile. "Well I am not one to talk; I did rebel against the Prince of Darkness himself."

"Yeah well you didn't do a good job; I had to clean your mess…" Dante felt silent, he almost blamed the stranger for his own father's sins. Sparda noticed the struggle in Dante's mind.

"You are in your right to accuse me Dante; I will never pass the blame to anyone else." Sparda raised a hand and let it rest on his son shoulder but Dante pulled back.

"Don't talk like you're him; you're just an impersonator, an impostor…" Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory feeling powerful again. "…a demon."

"You really believe that?"

"Why do this to me then?" He gesture to his body.

"That was not my doing." Dante felt the temperature drop.

"Yeah right, so should we see who the real Sparda is?" Dante gave him a wide smile full of mischief but Sparda remained calm studying his son.

Ebony and Ivory sang as Dante ran sideways, the demon lord evade each bullet with a grace and speed that if Dante blinked he would never see the movements. He realized Sparda was not even trying and that made Dante smirk.

"Alright then how about we turn it up a notch." Using his demon speed Dante brought Rebellion out with a spin towards Sparda who slide making Rebellion missed its mark. Dante jumped to the other side and seen an opening he exchanged Rebellion for his guns but Dante's eyes widen in surprise, this time the bullets were met half way by other ones.

"My turn." Sparda said holding out Luce & Ombra his own personal guns that Dante recall he had given to Trish. That had him out of concentration and Sparda used it to his advantage. Sparda disappeared and reappeared behind Dante both guns at the back of Dante's head.

"Would that suffice?"

If he was truthful with himself he knew he stood no chance against a demon like Sparda but he wanted to try it and was not going to let the opportunity pass. Be him the real thing or not.

"Oh I never doubted your power." Dante activated trickster mode as he slide away from Sparda's guns. "Just wanted to see it for myself." He held Rebellion as his eyes turned red. "So let's try this again shall we?"

"Devil trigger?" Sparda said with a half-smile taunting Dante "Are you that desperate already?"

"Getting worried?"

"Not in the slightest."

The tower started to tremble making it unstable, something was making the tower tremble. Sparda remained listening to his surroundings his face showing worry; he turned to Dante inspecting him, he was trying to see the best course of action knowing Dante could be difficult.

"Dante return to the mansion with me, I will answer everything you wish to know." He gave his son a small smile.

"I don't feel like going back there, it's too gloomy for my tastes."

"Dante staying in that empty building is far more miserable of your part."

Dante would have answered if he didn't recognize the demon stench that had surrounded them suddenly. Hell Wraths walked towards them with their huge bombs carried in their backs, Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory trying to pinpoint who to shoot without getting hurt himself seen as there were 10 of them. Sparda was in front of him in a millisecond. Smoke surrounded them and Dante ran away from Sparda losing him and the demons in the smoke. He got upset, a wrong move and he could be in trouble.

"It would be a shame if something were to hit them wouldn't it boy?" Dante looked up to see Jester who danced around the statues away from the smoke. "It would send you flying into the sky. Hahahaha."

"You wouldn't dare." Dante's voice was serious, the explosion would be massive it wouldn't kill him but he was not in the idea of self-harm just for fun of it.

"A dare you say?" Jester then changed to Arkham "My regards to my dear wife if you see her in the afterlife." Dante saw him call upon lances in the air each hitting a hell wrath. Dante was in freefall before even realizing he had jumped down of Temen-ni-gru. But not before putting a bullet pass Arkham's chest.

The wind was cutting at his face; the speed he had falling down had him full of adrenaline. Dante felt a different wind current hit the air around him as a Shadow creature tried to get near him from his blind spot.

"You too?" Dante used Ebony and Ivory spinning in the air as he shot the four creatures moving towards him then he finished them off with Rebellion. Each lash more powerful than the next, he really had missed his weapons. Just as he finished the last creature he felt something rip a passage in the air and noticing it too late he fell into the portal.

Sparda looked down at the closing gap where Dante had fallen in; he knew were the boy had ended and who had planned it all. There was no danger but he never liked to be disturbed when he was with his family, particularly when he knew who had conspired it all and why.

"I wonder who of the two is more foolish." The smoke had cleared and he saw the man who stood in there awaiting his orders, blood spilling from his wound. "Arkham you will go on living another day because you are still useful, try something like that again no matter who gives you the orders I will personally have your head."

"You must understand there is so much I can deny…"

"You're a smart man, who do you think would be more… dreadful if disobeyed?"

"I will take it under consideration my Lord." Arkham said giving a small bow but ended in the floor unable to breathe when the dark knight made his power known. A shadow of his demon form appeared behind him,making his point clear.

"I hope… for your sake."

 **AN Hey team! hope u all alright thnk you 4 the great support and comments I love to read from u :) I wanted to point out a little something I was asked from a anon :D my fanfic is based on the system of the games to make it a little more believable and make you think you are playing a dmc game. I also use info from the anime, the novels and manga. so this Dante is a mix of all of them, well I try jaja. everything will be answer in each chapter so I cant really spoil u by answering all the questions sorry D: but I can try to help you all understand :) again thnk u all u keep me motivated hope u enjoyed the chap.**

 **dmc is Capcom's**


	7. Chapter 7

Code 7: Encounters

Dante felt overwhelm.

Everything was a mess.

He was not even sure what or whom to believe.

The portal had left him near the empty building of Devil May Cry were he stood outside trying to think things over. The mission really was taking a toll on him.

He began to feel worried for Lady, Trish and Patty's safety, he had no idea what has happened at their end. If anything had happened to them it would be his fault since it had to do with his family. He could only hope to find what was really going on and get back before things get worse.

He knew that Arkham's words meant nothing, yet Sparda had the guns that Dante had passed to Trish for safe keeping and it worried him even more. Thinking back on Sparda he felt it would be hard for thing to get worse.

He stood up from the corner he had been hiding in and walked to the door of the building. He heard a noise inside as he opened the door.

A demon had been blasted from the second floor.

Dante held Ivory in his hand as he walked inside.

He knew the sound of the weapon.

He had first-hand experience wielding it and knew of only one person to have it.

The footsteps were slow but the echo reached every corner of the building.

Dante had known who it might be but he was still surprised.

Standing proud and ready for battle, eyes hidden under black sunglasses was Lady.

"Now that's a redo babe!" Dante said amazed at Lady's appearance, her black hair was now full blond and her white cloths were now black. "Never took you for a blond."

Lady smiled but not the same smile Dante had come to know, she lowered Kalina Ann to her arms ready to shoot.

"Shit." Dante focused as Lady fired the rocket launcher, Dante moved with ease avoiding the attack. "Not my lady." Dante whispered as he got close to the door, trying not to get hit by the fallen debris.

"You really think you can get away?" Lady asked walking towards him. "Not on my hunt."

"Wow babe take it easy, please don't tell me I'm full in dept here too." Dante played it cool, his Lady or not he would never enjoy fighting her. She hauled Kalina Ann out again this time in a closer reach. "Lady wait, let's talk about this."

But she only stopped angry at his remark.

"Lady? My name is Mary."

Dante said no more, he knew she was after blood so as he heard her launcher fire he dashed outside as Lady's rocket blasted the wall. Dante slide and looked back at the woman he had consider a friend.

"So you want a piece of me literally, alright then." Ebony and Ivory moved on his hands. "I was getting rusty anyways." Lady smirked clutching two grenades in her hand and running forward.

Dante realized her twisted idea; if he attacked while she had the grenades he would kill her and she knew he would never dare. "Alright then." He activated quicksilver as everything slowed around him. He ran to Lady holding the grenades and tossing them in the air and letting ebony and Ivory sing. He held Lady by her waist and threw her to the side as his power stopped. The explosion was almost upon him before he jumped aside and rolled as he hit the floor.

"You suicidal?" He said as he lay in the floor taking a breath, he heard a gun go out and Dante rolled again as he held Ebony fired at the bullets before they reached him. "Not the first time a woman wanted to kill me, but you..." He got up and pointed his guns at her "You were always my Lady."

She had her own guns out a knee bend forward, her shades gone Dante saw how empty her eyes looked. He heard police sirens. "You aren't running?"

"Not until I have you begging for mercy." She got up but Dante was faster. He trigger unleashing his demonic energy around him in a blast, Lady was pushed back and before she could get up Dante held her down taking Kalina Ann from her. He De-triggered and looked at her.

"You can't beat me Lady and I don't want to hurt you so just stop." She stopped struggling under Dante's arm and slowly looked at him. Dante realized it was the first time she was really looking at him.

"…you really aren't him."

"Him? Dante asked confuse but Lady used it to her advantage as she hit him in the stomach with her elbow with all her strength then turned Kalina Ann on Dante and giving him an evil smile she shot at his chest.

Dante got blasted to the other side of the building as it collapsed on him. Lady smirked victorious.

"By the way, I told you my name is Mary so stop calling me Lady." She flipped Kalina Ann to her back realizing Dante was not coming out of the ruble. "Did I overdo it? I thought you'd be just as strong."

Mary froze as the ground shook all around her; the ruble blasted away and revealed a very pissed off Dante.

"I see you're still alive." She said taking out her sub-machine guns but Dante was done messing around and in a millisecond he appeared behind her, he grabbed her leg with one hand flipping her upside-down and with the other dismantled her precious weapon.

"WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?" Mary was hysterical.

"Hey don't blame me; you are the one trying to kill me with no reason at all." Dante said upset and dropped her on the floor. "Since when do you even use your birth name?"

"Since I was born!" She yelled at him as she got up.

"Are you going to stay calm?"

"I was just testing you; if I had been serious you'd be dead!"

"I really doubt that La…" He stopped knowing she was going to get worse if he called her Lady. "What is wrong with you?"

"You are alive because I'm been paid a great amount of money." She tried to pick up the pieces of Kalina Ann.

"Who's paying you? Arkham?"

"My father, why would he even suggest the idea?"

"Why are you in good terms with your father?" Dante asked noticing the pattern. "What he did to you?"

"What's it to you, you damn devil?" She asked with an attitude.

"You haven't killed him yet?" Dante asked trying to bait her but her eyes showed anger.

"What? Why in the world would I kill my own father!?" Mary yelled angry.

"You told me I was not him, who did you refer too?" He smirked. "Fair trade?"

Mary remained silent for a moment trying to calm down and cool her head; she seemed to be arguing the decision in her head.

"The younger son of Sparda, Dante." She answered with no restrained.

"Me?" He gestured to himself confused. "I just got here."

"Yeah you are… but no…" Mary stopped talking as she turned to look around. "Damn these demons and even the police…"

Dante watched her close realizing she looked nervous. "Hey Mary," his voice serious "you made a deal."

"I'm not staying to get killed…" She argued.

"You are afraid of them and not me?"

"You I can deal with…" Mary almost whispered.

"I'll help you get back safe to your crib." She glared at him.

"Why?"

"We're friends right?" She gave him a very confused look and Dante gave up. "You don't remember?"

"Actually you're the one who is confused." She looked troubled.

"You have no idea."

"We are not friends Dante." She argued at him. "Follow me."

She moved fast to a nearby sewer as she went inside and waited for Dante to meet her in the smelly tunnel.

"Great place Lad... Mary."

"You were trapped by a demon right? Nightmare?" Dante nodded.

"Yeah you don't remember?"

"Nightmare can swallow enemies and teleport them to a dimension where their trauma can even manifests as evil spirits." Mary continued letting the information sink in, but Dante remained quiet. "The one I was talking about earlier was you but from this dimension."

"So it's like an alternate universe of mine's?"

"Yeah basically."

"How did this happen, how can it happen?"

"To be honest I never thought it possible, your circumstance could be different since it was Sparda who drag you to this world."

"Sparda?" Dante's eyes went wide realizing what everything meant. "Wait… oh shit, that was the real deal? He is alive!? Wait why he brought me here!?" Dante felt the world spin but Mary looked shocked. "What?"

"You met Sparda?"

"Yeah back at the stupid demon tower, shit I even tried to fight him…"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Calm your shit down Mary…"

"Have you any idea what you could have cause!?"

"No … what is he evil or something?"

"How are you even alive!?"

"No thanks to your dear old papa, him and stupid Gin."

"GIN?" Mary laughed as she heard Dante. "Gin? Let me guess Father told you to call him that?"

"Well he never gave me a name." Dante got annoyed. "Do you know how I can get back home?"

"No."

"Hey Mary… why do you hate me so much?" He asked not been able to accept her cold stare.

Mary remained silent for a long time and Dante didn't argue giving her some space, then she looked at him in the eyes and he saw pain and anger.

"Dante killed my mother."

 **AN heyyy! well this chap was fun 2 write. hope u guys enjoy it 2. the plot is getting a move on now jaja. a little shout out to Lyla thnk u 4 ur support happy ur enjoying the story :D things are getting crazy now guys get ready and thnk u 4 reading, foll and fav u r all the best :)**

 **a small note, Mary's appearance is based on lady's dmc SE 4 ex color ... look it up :)**

 **dmc is capcom's**


	8. Chapter 8

Code 8: Bloodlines

It felt like he awaited trial, the hunting look in her eyes making him feel defeated.

Dante was startled by what Lady told him, what reason he could have to commit such a crime.

"He never gave a reason nor was justice ever found, all was forgotten because he was the son of Sparda." She said with a cold voice. "Bet you are proud of been a Sparda aren't you?"

"In my world that name only gave me more life threatening ordeals, my father's name never did me any favors." He pointed at her, his voice soft as he reassured her. "But I can understand your pain."

"How would you know the pain that has been done to me? You're a demon, you would never understand! Not in this world or in any other." She argued knifes in her words.

"Lady said the same when we met." His eyes got hidden under his white hair. "Where is the Dante of this world?"

"One day he left for a mission and never came back, that was two years ago." Something felt wrong to Dante; a piece was missing in this puzzle.

"It's related to how I got here?"

"Eva begged Sparda to bring back her son, she was devastated when he left but instead Sparda brought you here." Mary moved closer to Dante seen as he slipped down the wall, his eyes wide and his thought unreadable. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Eva…"

"Yeah Eva, Sparda's wife and your mother." Mary felt the tunnel had gone colder but her eyes remained on Dante; he got up slowly and walked pass her, he felt empty and drained. "Hey, where are you going!?"

"The mansion."

Mary took a gun and pointed it at him. "You going back to them? Guess you really are the same after all, blood will call blood right?"

"Eva wanted her son back regardless of the consequences… I wonder if I ever been capable of that if given the opportunity in the wrong time."

"What are you talking about?"

Dante rested to the side of the wall as he looked at Mary.

"Sparda left us when we were just babies, my mother died at the hands of demons commanded by Mundus when I was a kid and I… I killed my twin brother." He said the last words as if it were the first time he had said it out loud.

He slowly moved to Mary as he gently tried to touch her hair at first Mary held her gun to his heart but slowly let it down understanding he was not going to harm her. She still flinched when she felt his touch and Dante who was testing her understood Mary had never received any kindness from him. He lowered his hand and she looked up to him confused.

"You know… I became a demon hunter at first just because I wanted them all dead but after meeting you I knew there were more important things to fight for. We ended up been friends and working together, sadly you won't get to see that nor understand any of it." He whispered gently as he turned to go up to the streets. "Sorry about Kalina Ann, I know how precious that weapon is to you."

He smiled at her as he left; Mary only stared giving up at even trying to grasp the difference between them.

Mary had been right about the demons, Dante kept to the shadows as he saw many of them around the area he fought Mary earlier. But he knew it was someone else she had been worried about.

He moved around the city like a thief in the night keeping away from the tower. A while later Dante grew impatient so he stole a motorbike to reach the train station faster. He entered a store whose only occupants were the employees, Dante gently knock out the workers. He found a red hoodie to cover his hair knowing anyone would recognize the son of Sparda. He exited the store and in a sense of Déjà vu he entered the train.

Dante could have gotten to the mansion faster if he used his devil trigger but the waste of energy and the unwanted attention made it a bad idea. He sat at the last row of seats in the last wagon paying the ticket with the stolen money he had left. Rebellion was hidden with birthday wrapper, so no one knew it was a sword. It was already morning outside as he stared at the window.

Dante closed his eyes trying to find inner peace.

A world different from his own,

A world he never lost his mother or father

Yet everything he had gain was not in this world.

His enemies he could handle, after all he had defeated them all before and he was strong; but then the game changed when Sparda appeared. It wasn't that he couldn't win against him, it was not impossible but he had no reason to risk his life. Then there was the undeniable fact that the demon was his father.

A father he knew little off,

A father he scarcely remember,

A father who one day abandoned his own family.

He heard footsteps near him making him feel annoyed at the interruption of his peace.

"Oh." Dante open his eyes as he heard the person slip to the floor as the train had hit a bump. Seen the delicate frame he knew it was a woman. "Oh, thank you."

"You alright?" He asked seen her bags on the floor but was still holding a small cooler in her hands; it looked like she made an effort not to drop it. She had a light red uniform; a white hood covering her head and a scarf over half her face. He waited for her to compose herself.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm a bit clumsy." She said gently as she looked up to him, Dante look away not wanting for anyone to see his face. Still she continued to stare his way. Dante started to pick up her bags to give it to her.

He felt his stomach grumble and took a deep breath. "Damn I'm hungry, been running everywhere for days." He murmured as the woman had taken her bags and he sat down again. The woman let down her bags sitting down next to him and opened the small cooler she had been holding. "I was going to save this for later but I think you need it." Dante rolled his eyes having hoped she would seat somewhere else away from him, but when he saw what she took out he got up exited like a little boy. She gave a small laugh at his reaction. "You like strawberry parfait?"

"You have no idea!" Dante took it with a bright smile. The woman was about to get up but Dante stopped her

"… You can stay if you want I haven't had good company in a while." Dante knew the human was harmless and she seemed honest so he tried to be polite.

"Thank you, I'm grateful." She said as he took the first taste, he stopped and look at the parfait thoughtfully. "Is it alright?" She asked a little worried.

"Yeah… it just tastes different…" Dante felt something stir in his head.

"I made it; I apologize if it tastes wrong. I haven't done them in a while."

"No… it's good… it's just…" It was the first time he looked at her in the eyes, he dropped the parfait and the glass shattered.

"Oh no, let me pick it up." She was about to get the broken glass but he stopped her.

"Its fine, leave it, I'll do it." He noticed the train began to halt as he looked up.

"We arrived." She whispered as Dante got up picking Rebellion.

"Thanks for the Sunday."

"Wait!" She held him by his sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"… I don't know, I'm far away from home. By the way, out of curiosity are you working somewhere?"

"Oh the uniform, actually I like to help in the kitchens of the Sparda mansion."

"Sparda's mansion…" He tried to sound as calm as possible.

"You wish to see it? I can show you around if you want."

Dante gently pulled away and put his hand in his pocket. "I thank you for your hospitality but I want nothing to do with that Demon."

"Why not?" Her voice was sweet and humble.

"He's a demon lord; you humans don't see the big picture do you? Not until is too late." He walked away getting out from the train. He was walking silently around town, as he got close to the mansion he let his sword out of the wrapping holding it high as he look around the area. Dante smile as he found the gardens he used to play in back to life.

"Seeds of love." He whispered taking a rose from the garden. "This side of the garden is beautiful."

"This side of the garden is where the Sparda family spends their time, its private." He turned meeting the woman from the train.

"Sparda's family? Sorry can't really imaging the all-powerful Sparda drinking tea like a normal person." He noticed the lady had seen Rebellion on his back. "You knew I would be here huh?"

"Rebellion." She whispered. "I haven't seen it in a long time." She looked away and stared back at Dante. "One day Sparda came back after 5 days with two swords each crafted by him, each with a name."

Dante listen to her in silence, he knew the story already but he was curious. "So? He has many swords, what's so special of him returning with them?"

"The day he came back was the day his twin sons were born, as a keepsake when they turned 8 he gave them each a sword, Rebell…"

"Rebellion for Dante, Yamato for Vergil." Dante said while holding Rebellion. "Funny it's the same."

"The same?" Dante looked at the woman; his eyes warm and gentle something rare for him.

"I was also 8 when I received my first weapon."

He felt the air around him shift, recognizing the power that was calling him out, without a word he jump up to the trees.

"Wait!" The woman called to him.

"Sorry." Were his only words to her it would always be the only words to her, he didn't even glance at her as he continued to speed around the garden.

As he was about to arrive to the grand entrance of the mansion he felt the shiver of the cold winds around him. He whistled when he saw the demon that was causing it.

"Fido it's been a long time, can't say I'm not surprise to see you here too." Dante slide around the ice, the 3 heads of the demon turned at the same time. Cerberus was annoyed by his presence.

"I would have you chomped."

"How nice of you, want a treat? Bet they send you to find me."

Dante felt Rebellion calling out to something but he kept playing with Cerberus. "Wanna go out for a walk?" Cerberus kept quiet but it was obvious he didn't enjoy the new company.

"If it weren't because of the Prince's orders I would have had your head." Cerberus said as Dante walked pass him.

"Prince?" Dante was taken aback until the power hit him again and then he knew who Rebellion was calling. A voice that cut worse than blades.

"It's nice of you to come out and greet me, after all no one does heartwarming family reunions like us." The cold blue eyes mirror Dante's. "Won't you agree?"

Dante looked away, this world was tossing him from one unwanted reunion to the next, and each blow was making its hit at home. It was too soon for this meeting yet it was necessary. He took a deep breath and whispered the name like some kind of taboo.

"…Vergil…"

 **AN Yess finally got to my fav half demon jajaja ;D a big thank you 2 all of you wonderful fans is because of u I keep writing. ok so I wanted to know if u guys wanted longer chapters if yes then let me know depending on the survey ill work more on them :D pls and thnk u jaja. so ready for the family reunion?**

devil may cry is Capcom's


	9. Chapter 9

Code 9: Brothers

There was supposed to be only one son of Sparda, yet two were born.

The power of Sparda was split in half.

Two swords were forged.

One amulet split in two.

Everything was divided.

They were two sides of the same coin.

If Dante was fire, Vergil was ice.

If Dante was strength, Vergil was speed.

Dante shunned his demon half, Vergil embraced it.

Vergil looked at Dante not as an equal but as a nuisance, that look would never change. "How pleasant to see you brother."

Dante smirked, even in a different world Vergil was still Vergil; his voice, his mannerism and the stance that spoke power and control.

"Well I think we can both agree we are not brothers, at least not in this universe."

"This universe or the other it means nothing. The results would be the same, we are kin." Vergil walked forward, each step like a predator.

"Yeah well on my side of the story you didn't like me so much and made a point of stabbing me with my own sword." Dante's eyes stirred to Vergil's right hand, there in his grasp laid Vergil's most cherish weapon, its cold steel able to cut anything. If Mary had not explained what happened he would question Vergil about his weapon, but he knew they all had the right to them. None were stolen.

"Eva asked me to find you." The words were empty yet the name still stung Dante.

"Since when do you listen to anyone?" Cerberus three heads lowered themselves to Vergil, but he touched the middles one's nose and then moved away. Dante understood that Vergil was the demons master.

"You know I take it back, I think I do want you to treat me like your little brother." He took Rebellion in to his hand and pointed it at Vergil. "After all it was you who always gave me a great work out."

"I have no time for your games Dante." Vergil's voice snapped.

"Then make time." Dante's eyes glared. "You took mine away, is only fair."

"You know nothing of this world yet you dare challenge me to combat?"

"Do I look like I even give a damn? We've had this conversation before; I don't care about the family name. That was always your job and obsession, an obsession that got you killed."

Dante knew he was not his Vergil, but when he came forth the resentment had gotten to him. So many things he had wished to say to him, so many questions he never got answered and the last time he talked to him forever hunted him.

"Will you not listen to reason?"

"Do I look reasonable to you?"

Dante glared at Vergil as the other responded the same way. Vergil's eyes were cold their color paler than Dante's practically turning grey.

"If you won't fight me leave me alone, I have enough things on my head." Dante lowered Rebellion.

"You have enough space to have more thoughts in that empty head of yours."

"You are just as good with your words as the original; I thought you'd be different considering Mary." Dante rested in one leg "Or did I do something to you as well?"

Dante knew he had rattled the beast's cage.

Vergil disappeared in seconds and Dante only felt the blow on his head as he hit the ground. Dante had always hated Vergil's teleportation power, he considered it unfair.

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"Hear me out." Vergil walked around Dante. "If I win, you listen to what I have to say."

"Now you want to talk? Forget it my pride is in the line." Dante looked up at him, Vergil seemed to have an inner conflict with himself, still he held control over his emotions and thoughts; nothing would break the mask he always wore.

"You misunderstand me brother." Vergil let a phantom sword slice Dante in the arm just to make a point but the cut healed just as quickly. "I'm not asking you."

"Heh Alright Verge" Dante held Rebellion. "I hope you don't bore me."

"I did try to be civilized." Vergil said blue phantom swords surrounding him.

Dante ran forward towards his brother, Rebellion was cutting the ground as it was launched forward with power. Vergil took out Yamato ready to cut Dante down.

But neither blade reached its mark.

Everything around them got hit by their demonic energy.

Rebellion and Yamato were stop by the elder sword of power separating the rivals from each other.

Vergil's eyes were unreadable while Dante's showed rebellion against the power that oppressed him.

Red and Blue had crashed against purple.

"Well that would have been… chaotic." Sparda held Force Edge steady between his son's swords; he was calm as he looked at them staying longer on Vergil. "One must never haste."

Vergil kept his eyes on Dante but slowly moved them to Sparda; the unspoken agreement was made as Vergil withdrew Yamato slowly putting it back in its black scabbard. Dante retreated Rebellion against his better judgment. He didn't trust them but he knew not to cross swords with devils far stronger than him for no reason.

"I will let this little brawl go with no reprehension considering the situation." Sparda gave Dante a look while he spoke. "But know that my sons should know better discipline." He glanced at Vergil to make a point as he lower Force Edge.

"My apologies, Dante kept been difficult."

"Eva called me, she mentioned you two were about to meet and she was afraid something could happen." Sparda was calm but Dante was no a fool to be at ease. "I do hope Mary didn't give you the wrong impression of us."

"Oh she was home welcoming alright; almost had blasted me to pieces." Dante put Rebellion on his back. "The girl really has a thing for me." Suddenly he felt concern over the girl she may not be his Lady but to Dante it felt wrong to let something happen to her. "Where is she? You… won't harm her right?"

"You can relax son, no harm will come to her." Sparda gave him a small smile.

"So what now? You going to take me against my will? Have me as your prisoner?" Dante asked waiting to hear their real intensions, Vergil never reacted but Sparda's eyes widen.

"Of course not! Dante you are my son, what reason could I have to take you prisoner?" Sparda seemed insulted by his words.

"Aren't I? I was taken from my world against my will and for all that has happened, have I got any reason to think otherwise?"

"Dante, there was a mistake."

"You mistook me for my evil self? Don't think so."

"My son is not evil." Sparda seemed upset. "He just does things differently."

"What good reason was there in killing Lad... Mary's mother? Was I trying to become a full demon or something that I needed a sacrifice? Cause last time that happened…"

"That is none of your concern." Vergil's voice cut like daggers as his eyes pierced Dante trying to silence him. Sparda kept silent as he looked at his two son's interaction and knew it was going to be challenging.

"Vergil." Sparda's voice was soft; he maintained his eyes on Vergil. "Try to be understanding, after all you did made things complicated by using Jester to play with him."

"What!? You send that damn clown! Dante almost held his twin guns at his hands but tried to remain calm. "You never change do you? Sadistic as always."

Vergil paid Dante no importance, his eyes always on Sparda like a trained soldier but he remained quiet giving no excuse or any denial of the accusation.

"Could we please move to the mansion, I am famished and would really love to have some tea with my wife, who is of course worried about all this." Sparda tried to cut the tension between his sons but the twins were even bitterer than he thought. "Dante could you please meet with your mother she thinks you dislike her and it hurts me to see her that way."

"No." He answered abruptly, he didn't intent to say it out loud but he did not regret saying it "You are all…" Dante was about to say fake but he reconsider. They were just as real as his own and only now was he really feeling the effects of the words. Maybe that was why he was so upset. "I can't accept this world; if you knew what I'd have to endure you would understand why I see this world so upsetting."

He saw Vergil's face flinch for a moment, before he constructed his mask again but he wonder why Vergil seemed concerned over his words. Dante began to think maybe Sparda was to be taken more serious.

"Dante, to me family is important."

"Yeah well it didn't seem like it was in my side of the story, considering you left us."

"And in this universe it was you who left." Vergil spoke with caution. "You just decided to go and get yourself killed, you had everything you wanted and yet YOU walk away NOT father."

"I'm dead?" Dante whispered concerned.

"Enough both of you." Sparda's voice boomed with authority. "Dante I understand you need some time to get use to all this so Vergil show your brother around the mansion and try to make him feel at ease." He walked pass the elder twin giving a small glance at Dante. "When you have calmed down I will be right here to answer any questions, but only when you accept what is going on and I will not have you like this in front of your mother."

Dante was about to respond but Vergil hit him with a phantom sword. "Don't." He whispered slitting his eyes as Sparda left. Dante glared his way.

Vergil only stood with no concern or dismay.

"You gonna give me an apology?"

"Are you expecting one?" Vergil walked near him and Dante could feel the demon energy Vergil was giving away trying to make a point. "I wish to speak with you, follow me."

"If this is another trap I will not hesitate to cut you down."

"Have you forgotten my code of honor?"

Dante looked sideways, Vergil was still Vergil in this world, which concerned him a little maybe he was been a little too paranoid.

"Ok big bro, let's talk."

"Not here, follow me."

"What's the difference between here and someplace else?"

"Because walls have eyes and floors have ears, it will be wise to remember that brother."

Vergil gave him no explanation or heads up; he just called Yamato, cutting himself on his hand and used his blood to draw a symbol in the ground pushing Dante inside disappearing. He followed after Dante as he set his plan in motion.

 **AN heyy team thanks 4 the support, love reading ur comments they keep me motivated :) hope you enjoy this chap with Vergil, Sparda and Dante all together. this chap was light but the next ones will be better. many things r about to happen so get ready. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Code 10 Propositions

Dante would never get over the fact he was resting on Vergil's bed while his brother cleaned Yamato, it was a scene from a family drama or something. He knew Vergil was doing it to annoy him to make him loose his cool and sadly it was working. Dante expected many places Vergil would take him to talk but his room was far from his mind, he knew Vergil wanted to make a point of something but it was Dante who would need to figure it out.

The room itself spoke Vergil all over, "Organize", blue ruled as a color, so the room was giving off the calm soul of his brother and it was making Dante's fiery spirit go nuts. The place didn't look like any he had been before in any of the dimensions and the air around was strange to Dante.

"Verge how many baths could Yamato need?"

"Never more than you will ever require." Was the calm response.

"That was rude, I don't…" Dante sniffed himself for a moment and was taken by surprise. "Ok true but I haven't had the time or luxury this day's bro." He said taking off his red coat and tossing it to the floor.

"I hope you realize you will need to pick that dreadful thing up from the carpet, I can endure the smell on you but it will never leave the carpet, the bed is already lost."

Dante remained amazed, looking at Vergil who worried over Dante's silence turned to see what was wrong.

"I don't recall you ever been so soundless before, on the contrary it would be next to impossible to keep your mouth shut."

"After seen this world and listening to Mary, I thought nothing was the same." Dante stared at his twin. "You're the only damn thing that makes sense in this universe."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Vergil inquired.

"I'm not sure…" Dante let himself fall back on Vergil's bed trying to hide the truth in his eyes.

"Do I need to concern myself with your mental health?"

"See that's you, sarcastic, clean freak, composed, organized and honorable big brother Vergil." Dante laughed. "It was the same back then; you would hate it when I came into your room and make a mess. Back when we lived like a family."

Silence followed but it did not feel wrong to neither. Vergil stopped cleaning Yamato and held it up as he walked to Dante, observing him. "I assume you wish to return to your original body?"

"How observant of you bro." Dante mocked. "But I know it won't be for free so what's going to be the deal?"

"I need you to play family." Vergil's voice was cold and to the point.

"Fuck off." Dante sat up. "Just let me find Gin and everything will be settled, besides I have a fight to settle with him."

"May I remind you that in this dimension you have no friends and no allies… only family. Like your side of the story there are things that need to replace the other."

"So what...? I'll be replacing myself by playing family?"

"You will be acting like a son of Sparda." Vergil said proudly. "You keep your head down and do as your told, play the role of the second son."

"I don't like this deal."

"I will turn you back to your current self, but I will need you to stay with me."

"Why?"

"Sparda won't trust you to do as you're told and to avoid trouble; he would if I tell him you will stay with me so I can keep an eye on you"

"I thought that was why Mary was around."

"Do I look so desperate, as to ask a human for help?" Vergil sounded insulted. "You misunderstand me brother, I will tell that to Sparda but I won't have you near me all day; I would go mad, you can join that woman and hunt down enemy demons that have been trying to start trouble."

"And you think he won't figure it out?"

"He already knows I will try it, but he also believes I am capable of keeping you out of trouble."

"Am I also sleeping in your room?" Dante asked with an evil playful smirk.

"Don't jest." Vergil continued.

"Where are we anyways, this is not the mansion, or the tower." He had to ask, Dante could not keep the bad aura of the place out of his mind.

"Is it of such significance to you?" Vergil never had any patience with Dante.

"I'll considerate our deal… if you're nice enough bro." Dante said smiling.

"Dante wanted to aid Sparda with hunting the demons that had rebelled against him, but he was against the idea." Vergil looked around the room. "This place is what he used to call our uprising."

"… This is your house?"

"No, this is just our rendezvous spot for when Dante wanted to go against fathers orders; he even had a name for this place."

"And you just tagged along?"

"Letting Dante go alone was like allowing a disaster befall the world." Vergil's eyes showed he was displeased with just the thought.

"Now why does it feel like your insulting me bro?" To Dante it felt as if the comment was personally for him.

"Well if you feel that way it's only because I hit something in that empty space you call brain."

"Alright Vergil let's get down to business; what is it that you want from me?" He stared at the mirror image of himself.

"You will come with me to Temen-ni-gru."

"What? You just want me locked in that damn tower." Dante argued he was not pleased with the thought.

"You disappoint me brother, if you think that's the best I can do."

"If you want to talk about disappointments then let me tell you the story of the evil twin brother that went on as a crazy bastard over power and raised the damn tower. So did pops raised it just for fun or was it you again? Really it won't surprise me one way or the other." Vergil remained calm studying his brother but Dante just couldn't take the silence. "Yeah go on; let's listen to you going power hungry all over again. Please one time was not enough."

Vergil remained calm studying his brother as he answered his question. "It was you, Dante."

Dante was not sure what to ask or if to deny it, he had no right to any; still it felt as if the actions taken on this world was his own and it hurt. Then it was the silent voice telling him something far worse, would he dare ask?

"What reason would I have?" Dante's voice was empty but Vergil's eyes grew even colder.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"That he killed her mother to raise that demonic tower? …Yes." Dante felt Vergil was trying to get at something else. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it out Verge."

"You criticize your counterpart of this world as if you had not done any wrongs."

"What are you getting at?"

"Tell me, were you that desperate to get rid of your family's shadow you kill your own twin?"

The black handgun was raised as 3 blue swords surrounded Dante's head.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Vergil had attacked Dante with his own actions in order to make him realized how things are here, but it occurred to Dante other possibilities.

"Did you kill your brother?"

"No." The phantom swords vanished as Dante also lowered Ebony, Vergil's face held no emotion.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Dante was rattled, he really never expected anything from his twin but even in a different universe their relationship was the same. Were they destined to always be against each other?

"… I was unavailable."

"Of course you were, that clearly still remained the same; you never cared about anything but yourself." Dante picked Rebellion from the floor and walked to the door, he was feeling tired his energy was not the same as before.

"Don't leave the house, I can't guarantee your safety."

"Safety? I can take care of myself why would I even ask for your protection?" Dante stare at Vergil as he gave him an evil smirk.

"Tell me brother how long would you last against me in that form." Vergil's eyes sparkle with malice as Dante tried not to give anything away. He had noticed it but he never even dared think that thought.

"Where is that son of a bitch?"

"I told you, you get your body back if you cooperate, nothing will change otherwise."

"Did you ever care about him? Did you even saw him as your brother?"

They both stare at each other, eyes never leaving the other, the silence ruling the unspoken words. Vergil's cold steady eyes never waver; any emotion and Dante got his answer.

"I get it."

Vergil didn't stop him as he left.

Head to full to think clear. Dante needed time, time to take it all in and find his path again. He was walking to the room he knew would be his, just next to Vergil's.

He opened the door and was welcomed by the warm color of red, just as messy as his own room, very much alike in details. He rested Rebellion on the wall, Ebony and Ivory on the small table next to the queen size bed. He eyed everything but found no clue over his counterpart. He stepped in through the bathroom door and ready for a well deserve bath.

After a while in the bathtub he opened his eyes and got out, choosing the first red coat he could find before he heard the crash coming from Vergil's room. He felt his own body react to it the energy that the other twin was giving away and Dante worried he knew something was up. He went back to Vergil's room.

But the twin was not there.

The window was broken allowing a cold breeze to enter the azure room. Dante eyed the outside realizing he knew the place perfectly. He had been in the area not so long ago and it brought even more questions.

"Shit!" Dante fell back escaping the hit of a scarecrow demon. "Wanna play?" He was about to hit the demon and vent his bad mood until a gunshot blasted it away. He looked back wide eyed at the dark gun.

"Are you alright son? Dante had to admit the demon Lord made him a little nervous when he appeared out of nowhere, Sparda was not looking at Dante but was staring out the window.

"I was looking for Verge."

"He just left to Temen-ni-gru." Sparda told him calmly Dante nodded and was about to go. "Son a moment of your time if you be so kind?"

Dante stopped, turning as he felt the need to say a sassy comment but remember Vergil's deal.

"I would advise caution."

"You will end up losing another son." Dante could not help himself.

"I trust Vergil enough to know how to handle any type of situation." He said proudly.

"You like him more don't you, can't really blame you he is the decent one after all, more devil blood in him than there was ever giving to me." Dante snapped. "The admirable son Vergil, but big mouth rebellious Dante could not compare. Yet he couldn't stop me from raising that tower that YOU sealed away or killing Mary's mother." Dante needed to say it, Vergil's respond had annoyed him.

Sparda fixed his eyes on Dante watching him carefully.

Sparda's eyes went cold. "Son do you consider yourself capable of such actions?"

Dante remain silent for a moment. "No and don't call me son." He argued.

"What would you have me call you then?"

"…Dante just… Dante."

"Very well, I will respect your wishes."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I rather not share my motives just yet." Sparda hid Ombra as he gave Dante his attention. "Dante about that incident, Vergil WAS your motive." His eyes soften a bit. "The demon lords that once worked for Mundus took your brother away to the demon world."

"I battle Mundus's generals once; Vergil could have taken them no problem."

Sparda gave him a smile that confused Dante. "What?"

"You said those identical words to me when I questioned your distance to your brother once."

"And you never consider that fact before? Where were you when all this happened?"

"I was away with your mother at the moment, I came back when I realized my powers were unsealed, you and Vergil almost died that night. I will never forget how I found the two of you; I had to send Eva away before bringing you in the house." Sparda seemed pained at the memory. "They had sealed the gates I once used to travel back so there was no way to enter the demon world at the moment. When you returned to the mansion you found your brother gone and no time to contact me, so you did what you thought was right and sacrificed everything in the name of family."

Dante remained silent he knew what he was capable off in his younger days especially for his family.

"Mary's mother had figure out what her husband wanted to do to her and had been attacked. When you found her she made an agreement with you, her life for Mary's and you agreed, but instead of telling her the truth you took the blame."

"Why is Arkham still alive then!?" Dante yelled.

"You didn't want Mary to lose both her parents in one night; she would have lost her will, so you gave her a reason to keep on fighting by trying to avenge her mother by killing you, a task most difficult for such a young girl. You used Ann's blood and yours to finish the ritual."

"What about the pendant? Vergil should have had the other half."

"He left it for you to find and understand how to find him; the bond you too shared was very strong."

"And we almost got killed; bet Verge complaint about that for a while." Dante rolled his eyes. "So what's the deal with the damn tower? Why is it still there?"

"I gave you each a dominion to rule so you could train and harness your power."

Dante looked up. "A dominion?"

"Yes, Temen-ni-gru to Vergil."

"And to me?" He knew before asking.

"Mallet Island."

 **AN Hey team sorry I got late with the update but we r back on the mission, have I said I love writing Vergil and Dante chaps? no? jajaja thanks for all the support comments and follow it makes me very happy *hugs* hope you enjoy the mission whats going to happen next I wonder**

 **Dmc is of Capcom's**


	11. Chapter 11

Code 11 Dominions

 _"You should take some time to understand everyone here Dante, trust me I wager you will find it very entertaining."_

Dante recalled Sparda's words as he had returned to the mansion. Sparda went out again on some personal matters.

Dante had remained in the hallway for a while trying to think of everything he had learned. There was more to this Dante than he had wanted to believe or maybe it was the reason he had continued to ask, to know the truth. He had asked but it did not make him feel any better.

He had decided to talk to Vergil. There were some things only he could answer, and he needed to get his body back to its correct age. He was going down the grand stairs when he saw Mary arguing with someone over the phone.

"Mary!?" Dante had walked towards the commotion. "What are you doing here?" She had changed cloths to what looked like a school uniform. She turned giving him her attention and her eyes went wide. Apparently she was not expecting him in the mansion; she ended the call so he could not know who she spoke too.

"None of your business." She walked pass him but he held her by the wrist. "Let go!" She snapped at him.

"Hey, cut it out with the attitude Mary, I'm just concerned as to why you're in a demon lord's house? Please don't tell me you're going to pick a fight with Sparda."

"I'll ask you if I need counseling from a demon." She argued. "and by the way I live here you dimwit."

"Half demon actually." Dante said smirking then grasped at what Mary had just said. "What!?"

"Oh shut up." Mary was annoyed.

"How can you hate Tony so much and still live in his house." Mary stared at him weirdly then seemed to understand who he meant and rolled her eyes. "What?" Dante asked seen her attitude.

"Tony Redgrave." She whispered. "Do you know you used that name so I wouldn't find you?"

"Smart." He smirked.

"Not when your own guns have it engraved on it." She glared at Dante as she walked closer. "And I live here because of my father's work; trust me I have tried to get away from here. What are you up to anyways?"

"I was on my way to see Vergil; I got some unfinished business with him."

"So you finally met the other Sparda." She was not very surprised. "I hope you realize Vergil is not going to take your side, he is more his father than you ever were."

"I know."

"And you can change your plans; Vergil is not in the tower." Mary turned around.

"What? How do you know?"

"Because I was just there looking for him and Cerberus told me he was away."

"Maybe you missed him."

"Hardly, besides Cerberus would have send word."

"You work for Verge?" Dante asked worried.

"No." Mary saw the look in his face. "Why?"

"It's just odd, to see you two together." Dante looked at her realizing something. "Wait, you guys aren't together right!?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Mary yelled angrily. "What in hell made you think THAT!?"

"Just making sure since you didn't try to kill each other in this dimension." Dante tried to calm her.

"My personal vendetta is with Dante not Vergil, but we have crossed each other enough times in the past." She glared at Dante. "…Sparda stopped the last one." She mentioned upset.

"That bad?" He questioned intrigued.

"Things escalated to a level of mass destruction very fast." Mary started to go up the stairs when she stopped and turned back to Dante. "…Why Lady?"

It took Dante by surprise but he didn't let it show as he realized what she was asking.

"That's what I called you since you never gave me your name, you kept it afterwards." He changed tactics. "Hey why were you going to see Vergil?"

"Just because, don't you know the word privacy." She noticed he wanted to tell her something but was trying to control himself. "You're up to something."

She smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He had decided on going his own path.

"Changed of plans, I'm going to his dominion."

"What did you just say?" Mary asked hoping she had heard wrong.

"I said I want to go to Mallet Island." Dante repeated as he played with his snow hair.

"Why would you want to go to that forsaken island?"

"Because I want to know more."

"About? I've been answering your questions, what else are you after?" Mary looked nervous something about the island was making her lose her cool.

"The truth." He looked at Mary, his eyes distant and thoughtful. "I want to find out what really happened to him."

"Why can't you just believe what you're told?"

"Because who better to know than me?" He whispered. "You don't have to follow me Mary you can stay and ask Verge about that night." He hit were he wanted to.

"What are you talking about?" Mary seemed upset and taken by surprised by Dante's comment. "I would never ask that monster anything."

"Well then I'm a monster too since we are twins."

"He is not your brother."

"I'm still a demon." He argues but Mary's eyes flared.

"A demon who I work with and I trust in the other dimension." Mary moved into Dante's eyesight. "A demon who I consider a friend." Her eyes were determent, her will unbreakable. Dante knew she had been thinking about what he told her.

"So you're ok with me but not the other; because of what I told you or something else?" He was intrigued to know what she was thinking, he knew Lady and her games but Mary was all Lady had tried not to be.

"I'm going with you to Mallet island Dante and that's final." She had leaned towards his face so he could see her clear and up close.

"Why do I get the feeling you only want to go because you want to stop me from finding something out." If his words had hit a mark she did not show it and he got tired of playing around. Time waited for no one. "Whatever Mary." He said looking distant. "Vergil will get angry at you for helping me."

"When did we give you the idea that we care for each other?"

"I know this Vergil does not enjoy my company much…"

"What are you talking about?" Mary seemed confused.

"He just wants to kill me as badly as ever." He told her as he saw Mary take out her cell phone. "Hey what are you up to?"

"I'm going to check were that damn island is, you do know it moves constantly right?"

"Yeah but who are… never mind." He said rolling his eyes as he heard Mary talking over in a strange dialect for a moment then started talking normally. "Was that demon language?" Mary never stopped surprising him. She hushed him as she ended the conversation glaring at him.

"Yes it's a code for when I talk with any of Vergil's demons." She smirked. "By the way, you know that if you go to Mallet Island Vergil will get upset and cancel whatever deal you two had."

Dante rolled his eyes, he was never hopeful in the first place. "Why do they call Vergil prince?" He asked remembering Cerberus words when he first met his twin. Mary made a notion for him to follow her outside.

"You do realized that when Sparda defeated Mundus he became the new emperor right?" She said casually, but Dante stopped eyes wide as she turned to look at him noticing the silence. "You didn't realize… why I am not surprise?"

Dante had thought of it, but it was never something to have in mind when everything else was happening yet it should have been obvious.

"That would make his twin sons some sort of princes, but you never enjoyed the title. Vergil just kept saying he was not interested in a title sported by a disgrace such as Mundus." At that she smiled as if the memory made her happy.

"Sounds like him, what about Sparda I never thought of him enjoying the spotlight like that."

"He didn't. He ruled for a while just to keep the peace and the demons in place. Then he just disappeared for a while after locking the demon world from the human world. Years later he met Eva and well you know the rest."

"I'm guessing Mundus's generals were spared by Sparda and they repay him by going after his family." Dante spoke as he reached the entrance. "Is he always at the tower?"

Mary went outside towards the garage as she answered knowing who he spoke of. "Most of the time, but that was after you disappeared, before that he spent most of his time at the mansion." Mary told him as Dante began to think. Vergil had been affected by his death more than he thought, or maybe it had something to do with Sparda.

"What are you getting?"

"You expect me to go without weapons? Thanks to you Kalina Ann is been repaired, but lucky for me I had made a smaller version." Mary winked as she opened a chest, inside was a smaller version of Kalina Ann. To Dante it looked like a prototype.

"You still mad?"

"I'm trying not to kill you before I get pay." She glared at him.

"I thought you liked me."

"Don't get weird ideas, I just…" She fell silent as she packed all her weapons and dragged a motorbike hidden in a corner.

"So you know where to go right?"

"First we wait on the docks but before that…" She looked at him up and down.

"See something you like babe?" He winked at her. "I know I can be…"

"You need to change cloths and hair."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want surprises, most demons think your dead, if they see you now..."

"They already know, who wouldn't with all that commotion I did when I got here."

"Vergil and Sparda took care of that."

"How?"

"You don't want to know, just do it; besides it won't last long once you go demon, your hair will go back to normal." She argued.

"I hate this idea."

"Not as much as I hate yours so work it." She pointed to the small room in the garage. "I'll give you what you need just wait."

After almost an hour Dante was sure he was going to lose it, Mary had dyed his hair black and had giving him a different color coat. The worst part was when she came back with a sealed heavy box; he stared at her in question.

"What is that?" She didn't look at him. "I know I'm not going to like it but I still want to know, tell me."

"You can't take Rebellion Dante."

He towered over her.

"What did you say babe?"

"I'm sorry but everyone knows Rebellion belongs to Dante it's your trademark sword."

"I can hide it." He argue glaring.

"I'm not willing to risk it." She looked up at him.

"Mary if you're too scared you can stay, but I don't care if any of them find out so screw all of this."

"You won't even make it half way. Dante, try to understand that you don't know how the Sparda's work, you have the name but not the discipline and they won't tolerate that."

"What's so wrong with trying to go to Mallet Island? What are they hiding?" She flinched for a moment and Dante knew he had gotten what he wanted.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Why? You don't owe me anything." Mary remained silent, her anger already getting the best of her. Dante took a deep breath and cooled off. "Fine, let's do it your way then, but this better be good."

"I got you a weapon." she opened the box and Dante glared.

"You're kidding."

"What wrong with my choice?"

"Agni &Rudra…" He pointed out. "this was your choice?"

"Yeah, hey be thankful I got you a weapon, besides your weapons are still on Mallet Island."

"Gin has Alastor!" He yelled. "That should be mine."

"It was until you gave it to him." Mary said taking the Scimitars out.

"I gave Alastor to him?"

"Look we don't have time for this just take them, you already know how to handle them well and they won't talk."

"How did you even get them from Temen-ni-gru?"

"…Nevan." She answered.

"She was the demon you were talking to earlier wasn't she?"

"She has the most brains, now shut up and get ready."

She knew he was displeased but didn't waiver, they didn't talk while they walked towards a small plane. They had arrived to the docks were Mary talked over with some people trying to get a clear on the flight. As Mary had said, no one realized who he was.

"You do realize I can get there easy by flying right?"

"You do realize you would spend unnecessary energy on flying right? You're devil trigger would be spend so when you'll need it you won't have it."

"Will I need my devil trigger?"

"Do you even realize where we are going?"

"Mallet Island."

"It used to be Mundu's and also his generals are still there, they won't be happy about you showing up."

"Can I ask why so much trouble over my appearance when everyone knows I'm around?"

"This way no word will reach Sparda or Vergil's ears about us, also I already told you they covered up your mess." Dante stared at Mary waiting for the answer, she rolled her eyes. "Vergil." Dante's eyes went wide; he can never perceive the other twin playing dress up.

"Vergil…? Angry guy, hate humans and everything around him? Vergil dressed up as me?"

"It worked."

"Please tell me you have pictures."

"Dante, why are you having trouble believing this?"

"Because Vergil would never do something that would damage his pride."

"…" Mary remained silent; she believed something had gone wrong during the reunion of the twins. "The Vergil I know almost killed me for attacking his brother." She opened the door of the plane as she looked back at him. "He went against Sparda's orders when it concerned Dante and even killed in the name of family." She watched Dante closely waiting for a reaction but he remained stern and quiet. "Anyway get on, we have till midnight to get there or we will miss it."

Dante remained just as quiet as he got inside the small plane; he looked at it reminiscing about an old memory.

"Hey Mary, have you ever met anyone by the name of Trish?" He only asked out of curiosity but he had no hope knowing the events would had changed her birth"

"No, never heard of her why? Friend of yours? She asked starting the plane.

"Yeah."

They both kept silent as they moved to the sky towards the cursed island.

 **AN hey team hope u r all doing ok :) as always thnk u 4 ur support reading ur comments always makes my day *smiles*. the next 2 chaps r done but they r over on edit but they wr fun to write XD so up till now any fav part of the story? also I used Dante's new skin for dmc 4 SE jeje**

 **dmc is Capcom's**


	12. Chapter 12

He was going down the stairs, the noise he had heard startled him and had him worried, but before he could get to the living room she had come running picking him up. He could sense her fear and worried as they arrived to her room. She let him down in the closet and buried him with her cloths; she broke her perfume bottles all over the area and even went to get Rebellion.

 _"_ _Mom! What's wrong, where is Vergil?" He was still sleepy and was confused._

 _"_ _Dante listen to me, no matter what, don't come out."_ Her voice was strong; she was trying not to let fear control her.

 _"_ _Mom?"_

 _"_ _Promise me Dante! No matter what you see or hear, you won't come out!_ Her eyes were wide trying to get him to understand but he was starting to doubt everything as he nodded. She closed the closet and with some boxes and other objects tried to hide the door.

Then he felt it, the strong demon scent and blood…

Blood,

Screams,

Laughter,

Death.

She remained against the closet trying to keep him from been found, trying to stop him from opening the door. She whispered to him but he was lost in the fear and panic.

Everything was covered in red.

"MOTHER!"

"Dante! …Dante…" He heard a faraway voice calling him, but he didn't want to listen, he needed to help her, he could have, if only… if only he had… more…

"DANTE!"

He woke up, eyes wide and sweat all over his face; for a moment he didn't know where he was. He saw Mary, her face hysteric.

"Dante you're finally awake!?"

"What? What's going on? What's that noise? He asked as an alarm kept making noise all over the small plane.

"We are gonna crash, something hit us! I can't get the plane to safety with this wind."

A strong turbulence hit them and Dante hit his head, he was annoyed, he held Mary closed to him as he got up. "You have to trust me, ok?"

"What?"

He didn't answer as he broke the top of the plane letting the winds crush them. Mary yelled holding her bag while Dante jumped off letting the winds carry him away, then he triggered flying back to help Mary. Holding her up towards him he then flew away towards the clouded scenario they were in, even with his devil vision he had trouble seen his surroundings.

"Go forward!" Mary yelled. "We don't have much time!"! Dante didn't answered he concentrated and continue towards the mist. "We're close." An explosion behind them made him loose concentration as he almost hit a wall. "Watch out!" He did a spin to avoid the wall letting go of Mary as he DE-triggered. "Well you sure know how to make a landing." Mary got up feeling pain on her back.

"Well my apologies if I woke to total chaos back there. What the hell happened!?" Dante asked keeping an eye on everything around him as he tried to gain some strength

"Something went wrong, that mist was not supposed to appear before midnight." Mary was angry

"What are you talking about?"

"The island just moved that's why the surroundings were thrown into chaos."

"That's what happens when you get your information from a demon." He argued.

"Nevan was not wrong; something's up… so be at your guard." Mary walked towards the entrance of the castle everything around them felt wrong and demonic. Dante stopped next to her looking around.

"Just like taking a walk in the park." He went inside the front doors; he expected the torn place to be just like he had seen it before but it was actually presentable. "Did he clean the place?"

"Sparda prepared it for his son." They both could hear the hunting screams of the place. "Were you having a nightmare back in the plane?"

"Just the effects of this place messing with ma head, hey so you said I gave Alastor to Gin right? What's that about?"

"Nothing really, why so curious?" Dante remained quiet as he walked around; he knew he was on the right path to finding the truth. "Anyways you have been here before right?

"Yeah and it got destroyed after I defeated Mundus."

"Like father like son."

"I'm going to look around, you do what you want."

"Be careful the generals are not so friendly." Mary told him as he walked up the stairs

"HA! I already know that, I defeat them all you know."

"Dante this dimension is different from your own, keep that in mind. You should have never come here in the first place."

"Why are you here Mary? You're not doing this for your job; you're here on your own agenda. So what are you after?" Dante watch her carefully but she was not showing anything

"Nothing." She was not happy about his complaint. "Let me remind you about the curse on you, you big idiot. You think I have not notice you can't even devil trigger for long and have barely used any abilities. You're weak since your power was cut in half."

"That's my problem to solve."

"Good luck since it won't be happening anytime soon. You're supposed to be looking for a way back not solving this dimensions problems."

"It's why I'm here." He turned walking up the grand stairs. "Be careful the lesser demons here can give you nightmares."

Dante didn't wait for Mary's answer he continued his way to the upper levels looking for the master bedroom he was sure he would have selected as his own. No demons ever appeared nor did any of the generals and it was getting to him. Dante knew a trap was set in motion the moment the damn castle decided to move before time. He just needed to find the smallest clue to what had cause the entire mess and he was sure it started when Dante had disappeared.

Dante stop as he opened the door he expected belonged to the other Dante. It was clear the room belonged to him, it was a mess and just as Mary had mention some of his weapons lay dormant in cases. Still something felt out of place as he looked around. He saw pictures on the deteriorated desk and took them one by one each giving affecting him more then he liked to accept. The pictures had Dante with his family, he and Vergil were on their teens and even Vergil had a smile on his face. Another had Evan and Sparda smiling as they walked in the gardens holding hands. The last one had both twins, still kids holding their precious weapons.

Moments he never had…

A life stolen from him…

And yet he could have it all if he stayed and still he had chosen to return.

He put all of the pictures back the way they were; he scanned the rest of the other objects. Papers with notes that made no sense to him, he opened one of the drawers examine it carefully and then he noticed something was attached on the top of it hidden from view. He noticed it was a picture as he took it out with care trying to break it. Dante's eyes went wide as he saw it.

"Mary." He whispered as he looked at the picture. A young Mary stood with a trophy in her hands smiling and next to her stood a young Dante wearing the same uniform. They had gone to school together; they had been friends in their childhood. Mary was after something after all and it was personal, she just needed an excuse to get to the island and she got it. Dante took the picture and hid it in his coat realizing something was in the pocket already. It was Eva's pendant. He had hid it on his pocket while changing not wanting to have it around his neck.

He hid it again and moved around the room he saw bandages on the side of the bed he was about to pick one up but he noticed the cursed mirror. He left it as it was not even sealing the damn thing; he knew since it was giving off the same vibe it had when he had seen it the first time. Dante stared at his reflection as he again was affected by his surroundings.

His brother's yells at his defeat and realization.

And then Trish's face.

 _"_ _Dante, why did you save my life?"_

 _"_ _Because you look like my mother, now get out of my sight, the next time we meet it won't be like this…"_

"Damn this place is getting to me." He whispered to himself his eyes wide as he saw it in the reflection. "Alastor?" It was the sword. Dante looked behind thinking he had not seen it, he had been right it was inside the mirror. He was about to get it when his fingers turned into claws. "What the…."

Everything began to shake, something had been activated and as he saw his reflection he was betting on a demon portal.

"AAHHH." A scream from outside made Dante ran to check, he saw Mary fighting off Griffon. He jumped down from the small balcony not thinking twice.

"Hey bird brain!" He yelled as he unleashed Agni & Rudra on the demon general. "Go back to your cage."

"Dante!" Mary continued to point her gun at the demon

"Ah the copycat Sparda, how nice of you to drop in to your death." Griffon said as he dodged Dante's attack.

"You are the one who told me to be careful and yet who's the one who gets discovered by the enemy?"

"What did you do? That earthquake did you touched something?"

"That was not you?" He asked eyes still on the bird, another shake and all his body triggered. "Mary a demon portal is opening, get to the top levels and see what's going on. Find it and try to close it before we get dragged into the demon world."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna have ma self some cooked turkey, now go!"

Mary nodded as she got up and ran towards the inside of the castle. Griffon dived trying to get to Mary but Dante cut him off with a spin of fire and wind.

"Hey, no running away from our date now."

"You're a fool, you are already dead."

"I want to argue your case then." Dante said jumping off against Griffon.

…

Mary ran as fast as she could hoping she could even know what to look for, she knew it was a bad idea but he made her think everything was alright, how stupid she had been. She held her phone out and tried to call but just as she had predicted there was no signal.

"Fine then." She took out a knife and stopped to look for a small case holding out a small symbol, she cut her self and coat it on her blood as she stopped the bleeding. A small bat came to life.

"Call her up hurry." The bat opened its mouth showing an old theater room a demon resting on a sofa.

 _"_ _This better be important."_

"Don't give me that shit Nevan, you liar I'm gonna have your head for this." Mary continues to run the bat following her. "The damn island moved before midnight."

 _"_ _That should have not happened, it never misses a mark."_

"Well it did now." Mary went up the stairs. "I need to find a demon portal where is it?"

 _"_ _What for? You won't be able to open it, it's locked and sealed."_

"Not anymore, it's causing havoc over here; Dante is fighting off Griffon while I try to find the damn thing to close it."

 _"_ _You don't understand. The portals of the three dominions should only be opened by Sparda himself, not even his sons unless under special circumstance."_ Nevan was looking concerned. _"Something has broken the seal."_

"Hey, am I looking for something like the tower's portal?"

 _"_ _No, each dominion is different with diverse set of rules; Temen-ni-gru's is a bridge but Mallet's is the entire island, it more complexes. It will capture you all and send you to the demon world. Go to the top of the castle."_

"Oh no." Mary stopped as she saw Bloody Mary's appeared before her. "I got lesser demons in front of me."

 _"_ _A normal reaction to the power of a demon portal, don't bother with them just find the hall."_

"Easier said than done, when I find it what am I supposed to do?"

 _"_ _Hopefully whatever is trying to open it…"_ Nevan got up from her seat. _"I need to go check on something."_

"Wait!" But Nevan shut the communication and the bat disappeared. "Shit." Mary took out her hand gun getting ready for a long night.

…

Dante hit the wall of the gardens as Griffon gave his best fight, Dante was already feeling the effects of the curse on his body he could trigger but after it he would black out with no more energy to spare. He was trying to give Mary time to close the portal but it seemed luck was not on his side.

"Getting tired son of Sparda?"

"Yeah of your annoying voice." Dante used trickster to move around Griffon's back hitting it so hard that knocked it down. "Let's end this!" But Dante rolled away as Lava came down near him. "Great, this party is getting crazy!"

"Your death will be my victory!"

"Phantom I did not miss your ugly breath."

"You have lost!"

Lightning hit the spider demon before it could attack Dante, as it coward back Griffon got back in the air. Dante perked up hearing a small and slow clap from behind. He was not surprised to see the man behind him giving him a sarcastic applause.

"You sure know how to make an impression." Gin's red eyes glowed in the sudden darkness of the shades. Annoyed Dante fired Ebony at Gin but the man took out his own fire arm colliding with the shots from Dante's who was taken aback.

"Well… Come to keep me company?" He asked Gin while observing his 2 barrel gun.

"What's your deal in all of this? Why hide under those bandages? Got an ugly face?"

Gin stayed silent for a moment still holding his gun in his hand. "I'm the one who just saved your life."

"How nice of you to point that out, I'm getting that a lot now a days but I haven't asked for any favors." He pointed Ebony again.

"You need more than that." He moved around Dante. "You won't survive this ordeal." Gin appeared annoyed at Dante's attitude. "Always shooting first and asking questions later."

"It's almost as if you knew me." Dante smirked then looked around, the two generals kept their distance but it was not because of Dante, it was because of Gin; his eyes slithered as he realized they feared the man in the bandages. "Who are you…?"

Gin actually smirked, his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"Did you do all this?"

Alastor glowed as Gin let it penetrate Dante's heart. "Show them Dante; show them the true power of a son of Sparda."

Dante fell back, pain erupting from every corner of his body. It felt his blood was on fire as if he was been reborn.

Darkness covered his vision.

Again he was hidden in the small closet…

Again he heard her cries…

Her blood…

Her death…

 _"…_ _Dante…"_

He could have saved her.

If he only had…

…Power…

A blast erupted around him.

He opened his eyes, his demonic energy breaking everything near him.

His strength had returned. His body restored. Control forgotten.

Gin walked near him as he stared at the now complete team of generals.

"Let's welcome chaos."

 **AN hey fans thnk u! 4 ur support it keeps me writing, hope u enjoy this mission, I enjoy doing this chap XD some things are getting crazy now hope ur all doing well :)**

 **dmc is capcom's**


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _Power."_

He could feel his demonic blood flowing with power,

He wanted it.

He needed it.

He could save everyone with it.

He just had to let himself go.

He could do it, he was a demon after all; why should he control himself.

 _"_ _What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father."_

Dante recognized his own voice.

Those words, who did I said them to?" In his hazy state he couldn't remember or didn't seem to care. He had lost his reasoning.

 _"_ _We are the sons of Sparda, within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his SOUL!"_

Sparda his father… yes the demon that saved the humans… humans who judged his mother and shun her aside.

 _"_ _Unfortunately, our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power."_

He knew that cold voice… his brother… his twin… he wanted power…

 _"_ _Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself"_

…Vergil…

Had he been right?

Dante knew he had let his demon take control he could feel it rampaging but he could not see, could not feel. His humanity had been locked into the darkness of his mind.

Vergil had wanted power, because while he lost everything he was helpless, but he… he wanted to kill them all, not power; he just wanted to kill all the demons. Could he follow his brother's ideal?

 _"_ _Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped into the demon world… I'm staying."_

No he had known he would never summit to that; he was a rebel…

He tried to come to his senses, to a familiar presence… it was…

Something crossed his memories.

 _"_ _Hey what's your name? A voice that sounded familiar… His own._

 _"_ _I… don't know."_

 _"_ _Then let me give you a name while you find yours, Gilver."_

Dante opened his red eyes.

He had been clouded by his demon blood; seen his surrounding destroyed he knew he had rampage.

"What happened…?" He found his voice still sounded inhuman. He was still in his trigger

Phantom and Griffon had used the evil power that was escaping the demon world to enhance their abilities as they confronted Gin who was keeping them at bay after Dante had lost control. The side of Gin's blue jacket had been torn; it seemed Dante had attacked him. The Demon generals also looked like something had giving them a good work out.

Dante picked up Agni & Rudra, which had been tossed to the side and moved towards the generals as he used Jet Stream meeting the enemy. Phantom's eyes changed to red as it changed into its scorpion form. Griffon took to the skies as it came down with strong winds.

Gin used round trip to get the demon bird out of his way striking it down with lightning while Dante danced around with Agni and Rudra in a firestorm. Another small earthquake hit the island and both allies jumped to higher grounds. Sin Scissors and Sin Scythes came rushing from inside the castle as if to aid the bigger demons.

"We got Sins." Dante whispered knowing Gin, who was dodging Phantom's attacks, would hear. "And Beelzebub."

"This is pointless." Gin used Alastor to make a massive wave around him taking everything that touched the blast to the netherworld, Dante activated gunslinger making Ebony and Ivory rain bullets full of demon energy. He was feeling alive again.

Phantom's scorpion tail hit a side wall making it crash down on Gin who moved out just as fast, but remained in the ground as if he had lost his balance. Dante was starting to think Gin had used too much of his energy by restoring his body. He had to get to Mary as well; he was worried that she would not be able to handle so many rampaging demons.

"Hey get out, I can handle this." Dante reached Gin covering him from lesser demons.

"I thought you would lose yourself to your demon side."

"You don't know me that well."

"This dimension is playing with your head and you almost let it consumed you."

"What?"

"Power." The whisper was low and Dante's reaction was too slow.

Gin pierced him again with Alastor, eyes full of madness.

"What are you doing!?" Dante could feel his energy leaving.

"That compassion is what makes you weak." He took out his barrel gun shooting two shadows that tried to attack him from behind. Dante slashed Gin's face, his hand turning into claws as the demon portal's energy erupted again. The attack made Gin's face turn to the side and Dante's claws managed to hold on to some of the bandages that covered his face.

"My soul reminded me what I kept fighting for." Was Dante's dark answer.

He hit Gin again trying to rip off the rest of the bandages.

"Tell me how long do you plan to fool everyone?" Dante continued his attack.

"You think them fools?" Gin's red demon eyes turned pale silver, he looked more human.

"Silver… Gilver…" Dante whispered recalling the voices he had heard. "That's your name isn't it… Gilver!"

"Smart boy." Gin smirked, part of his pale skin was showing.

"I know who you are." Dante glared. Gilver only kept his eyes on Dante, he looked tired.

"Do you?" The skin that was showing started to turned black, power again flowing to him. Gilver pushed Dante back like a doll and disappeared into a black mist. "You have pass the test"

Dante recovered quickly and noticed the demon portal was still open.

Mary had not gotten to it on time.

He used his powerful wings to get to the top of the castle; he knew Gin would also be there.

No.

He had always been in the castle.

Dante DE-triggered when he reached the white marble throne where he first met Mundus. The entire place shifted from one side to the other as lesser demons escaped, without hesitation, he unleashed Ebony and Ivory on them. He stepped on a broken mirror and it was then he realized what had happen to his body, why he felt so powerful and alive. Gin had restore his real body, he was back to normal.

"Dante!"

He froze… he knew that voice. He quickly looked around searching for the voice.

"Dante!"

He was embraced by familiar arms.

"Trish!" Dante held her; he had not realized how much he had missed her. "How did you get here!?" He never imagined Trish would appear in the dimension.

"If you really think you can go and slack off on a job this easy you're wrong."

"You shouldn't even be here; you have no idea…"

"I do." Her eyes held no lie. "I said I do know what's going on! That's why I was able to come get you."

"Trish what are you talking about? This…"

"We need to go the demon portal is closing, we don't have much time!" She pulled him by his sleeve but he held her firm.

"You did this? All of this?" He gestured to the entire mess of the portal but Trish was still trying to move him.

"Dante there's no time!"

"Where's Mary?" He couldn't just leave without at least knowing she was save; it was his fault she was in this mess.

"Mary? … Lady!?" Trish understood who he meant.

Dante pulled Trish down away from the lightning that almost hit her.

"Trish stay down." Dante use Ivory to aid Trish as he ran at her side towards the demon portal.

"Here use this." Trish gave Dante her firearm Nightmare Y. "Keep it hidden after you use it, don't let anyone know about it." She whispered to his ear as she continues to run.

Dante let the firearm crawl to his right arm as he followed. "This is new."

"I got it while checking Dumary Island." Trish told him. "You know, that damn place you send me to check because Lady was too busy."

"Not a good time Trish."

They had almost reached the portal when a scream echoed in the hall. Dante stopped, he knew who it belonged to. Trish noticed Dante was hesitating.

"What are you doing?!"

"Dante!" Mary yelled as she faced Phantom who was about to kill her with his stinger. He moved before he could think, using quicksilver he cut Phantom's tail off. It screamed in pain and anger as he rampaged all over the area.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Move Mary!" He pulled her away trying to reach Trish who had Luce and Ombra aiding her against lesser demons. "Trish!"

It was too late as she was struck by Alastor lightning; it was lightning against lightning she held her own but had spent too much energy trying to get to this dimension. "Alastor?" She looked confused as she stared at the man whose face was covered in bandages; she could feel the dark energy colliding with her.

"Let's change partners Trish." Dante used trickster as he slashes his weapons against Gin who backed off.

"How dare you ally yourself with that demon? You're a disgrace!" Gin's voice was calm but it held anger and hate.

"Why?" Trish is not our enemy."

"So declares the demon hunter." He was mocking Dante. "You won't kill this demon who wears your mother's face but you would kill your own kin when not meeting your ideals." Dante held Gin by his long sleeve shirt.

"The only one giving off an evil intent is you, Gilver… or should I say… Dante." He whispered the name. Gilver remained silent for a while until he smirked shooting his barrel gun twice on Dante's forehead and moving to the side to block Trish who had tried to strike him in anger for what he had done. He noticed her hand guns and held her by the neck.

"What are you doing?!" Mary yelled at Gin but turned back when she saw Phantom and Griffon getting closer. "Oh no."

"How dare you use Sparda's weapons, you are not fit for them demon." Gin held Trish closer.

"What is it to you!" Trish struck him with her lightning but even after being struck directly his grip on her neck only tighten.

"Your weak demon"

"Get off me." She kicked Gin away but he was standing full of conviction, he watches as Trish went to Dante who was still knock out. "Wake up!"

Gin called Alastor to him "You just needed a strong master and you choose the one who defeated Mundus… a son of Sparda." Gin relished Alastor's power but it was blocked by Agni and Rudra.

"Dante." Trish looked behind seen him getting up face full of anger.

"Let's settle this Gilver."

"Gilver…?" Trish was confused as she stared at the crazed up man.

"Are you crazy!" Mary yelled at Gin and Dante as she took down lesser demons. "Look around you! The generals are…"

Dante and Gin collide.

Their weapons and the generals went down on a last strike.

"Foolish humans." Phantom yelled. "The blood of Sparda will meet its end!"

"Long live Mundus!" Was Griffon's yell.

Dante felt his half of the amulet fall but he continues to go against Gilver, he saw as it met its other half in midair just as the generals were about to reach them.

"Watch out!" Mary yelled.

A red powerful aura surrounded Dante and Gin. Making them fall to the ground powerless.

"Veniat ad me."

A blast sent the demons generals to the walls.

The demon portal closed.

Everything became silent in an instant. Trish held Dante as she felt the power around them.

"I am the way into the city of woe,

I am the way into eternal pain,

I am the way to go among the lost."

Sparda stood in front of the demon portal holding the elder sword in its full demonic glory.

"It can't be." Trish whispered afraid.

Gin and Dante who were still close were separated by Vergil who challenged Alastor, Agni and Rudra down with Yamato. He then waited for his father's orders. Trish remained wide eyed looking at Vergil as if he would kill her at any second.

"Justice caused my high architect to move,

Divine omnipotence created me,

The highest wisdom, and the primal love."

Sparda continue to recite the words he knew by memory as he walked gracefully towards the fallen generals.

"Before me there were no created things,

But those that last forever—as do I.

Abandon all hope you who enter here." He stopped as he held Sparda high. "Dante Alighieri, Inferno." Sparda's voice was steady and calm but something about it sent shivers to Dante's spine.

"Sparda! How dare you!?" Griffon yelled in anger.

"Here pity only lives when it is dead." Vergil quoted smirking evilly at the demons.

"Ah lovely choice son." Sparda stopped, staring at the demons. "One may think you all have forgotten." Sparda flared red. "My sons may be half human but I am not."

Dante stood and let go of his weapons, an act of surrender. "It should be your son that holds their sentence, since he is not around ask Vergil to do it."

"Now you caution about what occurs to his domain... Son?" Sparda asked and Dante felt the blow.

"Don't call me that."

"You haven't earned your keep to any favors Dante." Sparda's words held power. He turned towards the generals that were now aware of the circumstances; he remained silent for a moment. "Why did you not kill them?

"It was not my decision to make"

Sparda snapped his fingers making both demons disappear.

"What did you do?"

"I send them somewhere they can be managed better. That's the second time they have been spared by one of my sons." He held his hand as his sword glowed lowered and returned to Force edge the two amulets separated in his hand as he hid them on his coat. "You're about to collapse, was your greed so consuming you let it take you Gilver?"

Gin was hardly even moving.

"Dante…" Trish whispered worried as he sidesteps feeling dizzy.

"Your power, you over used it, both of you have overused it." Was Sparda's explanation. "It would seem we have much to discuss."

Trish remained quiet at Dante's side who tried to keep his eyes on Sparda.

Vergil moved next to Gin who got up using the last of his strength taking Yamato from Vergil to open a pathway. He disappeared with no explanation given.

Trish opened a pathway with her power.

"I can trace them using my power"

"Wait Trish! Dante call her but she had disappear "Dammit!

"Should I bring them back father?

"No I need to settle things with the generals and you need to return to the tower this disorder is causing the other demons to get disruptive, Dante I ask you take Mary home"

Dante was about to snap back but Mary stopped him whispering in his ear "Keep calm I'll explain everything but not now not here" he tried to control his anger as he nodded and waited till Sparda did a path for them.

As Dante enter with Mary in his arms he stopped looking at Sparda "You knew your son was alive and still kept it a secret from her? From me?

Sparda remain quiet walking away expecting Dante to do what he was told

"Please let's go back! Mary kept whispering

"We can't never go back"

Dante answered as he walked inside the pathway

 **AU heyy sorry 4 slow updates work has me busy, thank u for the support guys ur awesome! also some answers to questions I got**

 **Dante is not %100 in power cause he got weaker when Gin took his physical form and half of his power ill explain it soon don't worry now he got it back, also the story takes place after dmc 4, dmc 2 has not happen yet still as you can tell we can start to c some of dmc 2 elements in the story can u tell what it was? ;)**

 **if u have any questions pls ask ill answer so u can understand better but know ill answer many things as the story goes :) again thnk u and enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

Code 14 Family

No one came to see Dante after the horrible mission. He remained in what should have been Devil May Cry feeling inches away from loosing his sanity. Rebellion and his twin guns had been taken by Sparda, he only had Trish's Nightmare Y, which he still had no clue where she had gotten it.

He knew that if he tried anything Sparda would send Vergil after him or worst-case scenario he would come himself. He moved through the city in disguise, he was still waiting for word on Trish who had to remain concealed from everyone. A part of him was happy no one had asked him about Trish but that also worried him. He was becoming anxious waiting for her to return but he knew she was waiting for the right time or maybe she ran into Gin.

He wanted to go after Trish when he returned from Mallet Island but Mary had convinced him to wait, to be patient. He argued with her about Gilver but Mary remained silent only saying he had to stop accusing the man of his own fantasies.

 _"_ _You're telling me you don't think it's him?! I thought you'd jump at the first chance to get back at him and now you won't even try?"_

 _"_ _Dante it's not him!" Mary yelled at him in frustration. "You know nothing of this world, you have only caused troubles for everyone since you arrived here."_

 _"_ _I'm trying to help you all!"_

 _"_ _You're making everything more complicated than it needs to! Besides why? You will leave us anyway, so why help us and keep reminding them about YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"_

 _"_ _MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE BUT INSTEAD I STAYED BECAUSE I WANTED TO HELP YOU!"_

They remained silent for a few minutes having raged at each other, in the end Mary walked away and didn't come back see him; two days had passed since then.

Dante remained lost in thoughts as a voice took him back to his reality

"You look like you've had enough of this place."

Dante looked up at the stairs; the blond demoness was watching him, her eyes hidden by her shades, her hair tied in a braid and she even had to change her cloths.

"Trish…" He whispered feeling relieved she was alright. "That's a look for ya." He told her as she walked towards him. "So where have you been?"

"Around, how's the family reunion? This dimension is so perfect it's making me fall asleep, because of Sparda the demons won't even start a fight in this city." She looked upset but Dante knew it was not for the lack of action. "Why are you so calm and patient? It's like you're another person… Or demon."

"Trish!"

"Dante, I don't trust them." Trish looked angry.

"Alright, I get it, let's talk. What's going on? I've been here for days and I…"

"It's only been 4 days back home."

"What!? Just four days?"

"Dimensions work differently; have you met the other you?"

"No… Apparently his dead but I'm sure his still around."

"You think it's this Gilver?" Trish asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I'm almost sure about it…" Dante stopped and looked at Trish remembering a big detail. "Hey, what happen to Patty and Lady?"

"Lady made it out alive and I left Patty in Fortuna with…" Dante silenced Trish before she could continue. "What?"

"Don't mention him while we are here."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen him and nobody has mentioned him so I don't want them to start asking questions or getting any ideas."

"He was not in Fortuna, he was out hunting so Patty is with Kyrie and Lady at the moment."

"Who's Patty?"

Trish and Dante turned to see Mary at the opened door.

"You look old and terrible." Mary said to the half demon "And you, just disturb me." She told Trish.

"Same here." Trish answered. "It also annoys me that it's because of you that we are stuck here."

"Trish, stop it; Mary we can talk later, I need to settle this so…"

"You owe me an explanation Dante." He watched her closely and saw what she carried on her back.

"You got Kalina Ann back?"

"I told you it was over in repair, I just came back from picking it up."

"You've been gone for days."

"Fortuna is a very big and faraway place."

"Fortuna!? You were in Fortuna?" Dante asked confused, Trish tilted her head analyzing the exchange.

"Yeah." Mary turned around. "Why so surprised about it?"

"I'll go for a walk, stay and talk to your Lady." Trish told Dante as she passed him by winking at Mary. "Your sense of style is not as good as the original." She commented as she left.

"Why does she look like Eva?"

"Long story."

"How long?" Mary asked as she rested herself on the wall.

"I didn't have the chance to ask, what happened to you? I'm sure Vergil found out about you taking Agni and Rudra from the tower." Dante asked trying to take control over the conversation.

"He punished Nevan."

Dante stayed quiet he wanted to ask what caused the drift between the 3, he knew it was something more. If Mary and Dante had been friends she would have question everything even her father so he knew something had been kept secret from him. Mary watched him in silence.

"Vergil seems to have a personal vendetta against you…" Dante took out the picture. "Or is it something else?" Mary's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get this?" Her voice trembled.

"Mallet."

"He… He had that?"

"He had it hidden, but to me it looked like he was hiding it from you."

"…He didn't go to my school, he just went to see me sometimes out of boredom and to hit on the girls. I knew him because I had to go to the mansion many times because of my father, since he works for Sparda… We..." She remained silent.

"Mary, what are you not telling me?" Dante asked trying to sound understanding, as Mary remained looking at his eyes.

"I went after him, after going home and finding my mother dead… I went after him." She whispered feeling defeated. "I followed him to Temen-ni-gru and into the demon world."

"Mary, humans have a difficult time going into the demonic realm, hell I have problems and I am half demon. Why risk your life like that?"

"I just wanted to know why he did it." Her voice was cold. "Why do you care so much about what happen? It won't change the past."

"But it could change your future."

"Face and fix what you have caused first…" Mary gave Dante the picture back. "…then I'll face mine." She told him as she left.

"Can you? Dante's voice cut at Mary as she flinched

"Of course unlike you I take responsibility on my actions" She turned to him eyes full of anger but Dante was calm and serious, something about him made Mary for a moment shiver "what's wrong with you?

"Mary instead of hating on Dante, you should think well about who really was behind all of that"

"I know what I saw! I was almost killed by those twins as well! You think id do something with no reason!?

"You were almost killed by your father, because you believed his lies and not us!" Dante stop when he realized what he had done see Mary wide eyed in surprise

"What? Is this about your dimension?" She held his jacket "Go on SPEAK!

"Mary…because he was the reason for your mother's death you killed your father"

She let go of Dante after a few minutes in silence as she had stare in to his eyes, she picked Kalina Ann and left. Dante took a deep breath knowing it was not going to be easy but saying I was necessary.

After the reunion with Trish and Mary, Dante traveled back to the Sparda's Mansion. He decided it was time to end the mission and face everything as it was. It was already night, he preferred to travel around using the darkness to his advantage. He found himself walking around the room that belonged to his other part.

Dante's held no pictures or anything that could help Dante even see his face, only a mess of cloths around the closet and few other things as decorations. The room itself said the other half-demon didn't spend much time in the mansion during his final months or even years. He got up and went out the room, seen few servants who evaded him out of respect. Dante stopped on Sparda's study.

The room full of books of old and artifacts, he saw in the middle of the chimney wall was a family portrait. All four of them together, Sparda seating on what look like a throne with both twins seating sideways on the chairs arm rests with their weapons while Eva was held by Sparda, who was giving her soft gentle smile. She looked like an angel among demons.

"It was your idea." The gentle voice pierced Dante as he close his eyes taking a deep breath. He turned around slowly to face the petite frame of his mother. She was wearing the same uniform she had when he first met her in the train.

Silence ruled the empty space between them. He had no clue of what to say, how to act, now he was facing his fear.

"What do you mean it was my idea?" He asked slowly and gently.

"The picture." She smiled." You told your father to do it as if we were a royal family, showing of the Sparda's power and grace."

"Heh! He should know better that to listen to him." Dante said as he scratched his hair.

"Sparda would always listen to his sons." She told him proudly as Dante met her eyes.

"Why are you still wearing those cloths?"

"I like to play dress up when I go out to the city without any of ma boys." She walked closer. "Are you alright?" He didn't answered; he just didn't know what to say to her, he was a mess. "I'm sorry about before, I know I was been hasty. I just wanted to see you so badly, but I never expected to actually meet you on my way home."

"Don't go out alone again." The words left his mouth without his permission yet he remained calm walking away from the study.

"Mary just left, if you hurry you can catch up to her; I know she is worried about you."

"She rather see me dead." He whispered. Eva lowered her head sadly trying not to look at the half demon.

"He… he used to say the same thing."

"…it was you." Dante turned to her realizing something. "Mary works for you; doesn't she?" It all made sense to him as he put the puzzle pieces together. "Mary wouldn't do this for anyone else, not for any demons."

"She did it as a favor to a worried mother." She walked closer to him, her perfume hitting his nose. "I know I should not had ask that of her but…"

"Stay out of it." It sounded harsher than he intended. "You should not get involved."

"Dante…"

"Don't say my name!"

Dante had not recover completely from the emotional blow the altered world was causing on him, he had tried not to meet her knowing it was going to play with his mind, a weakness he didn't need at the moment.

Eva lowered her sad eyes and with the strength he had left he left the room feeling empty and upset at himself. He walked around the big house trying to calm down as the memories kept coming back to him over and over. He hid in Dante's room trying to find a sense of familiarity.

He felt the wind entered the room. "I know you're there, what the fuck you want?"

"You're an idiot."

Dante looked at the window, there he saw his twin brother giving his back to him while staring at the moon. "What?"

"You're nothing like my brother, but you both have the same temperament."

"Shut up and go away." Dante tried to ignore him.

"How rude I even brought you pizza." He pointed at the box next to the bed and Dante tried not to give it any importance. "No oliveesss?"

Dante arched one of his white brows questioning Vergil's attitude. "You couldn't even stand me, now you bring me pizza? What the hell are you up to?" Vergil entered the room.

"If you don't want it I can give it to..." But just as Vergil was about to take the box Dante stopped him.

"I never said I didn't want it." Dante look closely at his twin, there was something different about him. "Did you hit your head?"

"…I'm trying to lighten the mood Dante considering you're last fiasco."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm sure you knew the consequences." Vergil rested against the wall next to the window. "Too bad, I was hoping Mary would at least get her head cut off."

"You have a twisted sense of humor." Dante told him not liking the comment. "What happened between you two?" But Vergil kept silent. "Why am I not surprise, you never talk."

"You should worry more about father's temper, than for that girl's safety."

"Why did you leave without saying a word?"

"…Something needed my attention."

"See what happens when you let your younger brother unsupervised…" He took a deep breath. "Where's Gin?"

"I don't know." Vergil remained calm against Dante's fired spirit. Dante smashed the small table out of anger.

"Please try to be civilized." Vergil whispered as Dante grab hold of his long sleeve blue sweater. "Let go."

"Not until you tell me where that bastard is!"

"Even if you find him he won't do what you ask of him." Vergil's eyes went cold. "Now… let go. I won't ask a second time."

"There you are, I was wondering where you were gone bro and still there's not enough killing intent in your eyes. You're lacking discipline." Vergil spins so fast Dante was caught in the storm of his movements and stumbled to the floor. "Dammit, I fucking hate you." He whispered as Vergil walked away towards the door.

"Always the shoots first ask questions later."

"It's almost as if you know me." Dante smirked. "So are you gonna talk or do I need to speed the process?"

"Why do you hate Sparda?"

"I don't hate him." Dante's voice was calmed. "You can't hate what you never knew, just like you can't miss what you never had."

"Resentment?"

"The only thing he left was his own unfinished business with all of hell." He knew Vergil would never understand, but he never had anyone that ever questioned him directly. "I have to clean all of the messes he left behind."

"That would be your own choice, you could let it be and live in peace."

"That will never happened, I'm a demon hunter so hunting the bastards is part of my job." Dante remained eye to eye with Vergil. "Hey Verge, when I talked with Sparda he told me an interesting story…" He eyed Vergil carefully. "a tale of two brothers."

"I suggest you remain silent dear brother or someone else will do the you the favor." Vergil continued his walk.

"Hey, where's Yamato?"

"Where is Rebellion?"

"You never let me even touch that sword why let Gin, unless… his the other half?"

Vergil was about to reach Dante's smirk face until a yell reached his ears.

"Vergil, stop it."

Dante's smirk left his face when he saw Eva at the door.

"Mother." Vergil turned to greed her politely.

"Vergil, your father called he wishes to speak to you at his dominion." She told her son gently as Vergil nodded.

"Mother, are you sure you can handle him?"

"Vergil I raised two half demons and survive, I think I can handle a third." She smiled; Vergil remained silent as he left. Eva was about to follow when Dante who held her sleeve gently stopped her.

"I keep hearing her voice." He whispered. "Over and over, I keep seen that day." She remained silent as he spoke. "Hearing your voice just makes it worse. I let you die that night; I was not strong enough to protect you." She let her hand gently touch his face trying to assure him she was not going to disappear. "I'm not your son, I'm not your Dante and I can't let you believe I can."

"I'm very clear who you are Dante and I have never seen you any other way; I know you have to go back and that you can't stay. I've never thought of changing that but please…" Her eyes blurred with tears. "don't say you're not my son." Dante's eyes widened as Eva hugged him gently. "I love you Dante, I will always love my son's no matter what."

For the first time in a long time the screams and the pain stopped.

The storm and fears were silent in his soul.

 **AN Helloo hope u r all doing well sorry for the late chap, thanks to all ur wonderful comments and support. I hope u keep enjoying the mission :) many surprises left as the mission is getting closer to the final chaps, so things will get shape together on time soon yeyyy**

dmc is Capcom's


	15. Chapter 15

Code 15 Half Demon

Dante could only stare wide eyed as Eva came back with his twin guns and Rebellion in her hands. She kept smiling at him as if there was nothing out of the ordinary and in the end he also had to laugh.

"I thought Sparda had them under his watchful eye." He joked.

"To be honest, he gave them to me for safekeeping and told me to give them to you if you decided to stay and talk to me." She gave the weapons to her son. "I think he really believed you would come back here."

"More like he expected me to play his game… Hey. Can I ask you something?" Dante said as he hid Ebony and Ivory in the back of his red coat.

"Of course."

"Where is Sparda's Dominion?" At the question Eva looked surprise. "Well it's just that when I was told Vergil's Dominion was Temen-ni-gru and Dante's was Mallet Island I assumed he just stayed here and watched them both, but when you told Vergil about it I got curious."

"Sorry if I led you to a misunderstanding Dante, but I thought you knew since Vergil took you there the first time you two met."

"Wait, what? He only took me to his hideout."

"Yes, Devil May Cry."

"Yes D… WHAT?!" Eva looked at him in surprise. "That was Devil May Cry? The agency?

"Yes Dante, you gave it the name after months of planning. I remember Vergil was upset about the entire idea." She said it smiling at the memory. "But he would in the end agree with you."

"Wait, wait! That's Sparda's Dominion?"

"No sweetheart, that's the twin's hideout for when they want to go help out without their father knowing, what I meant was the city it was in."

Dante realized what it meant and everything clicked in his head; he had known where the hideout was he just never gave it much thought of the place, he should had known better and he recalled Mary mentioning it.

"His dominion is Fortuna." It was not a question Dante already knew it was a fact. It was stupid not to know why he chose that place. "Does he control the Hell Gates? Or did he closed them?"

"Hell Gates?"

"You don't know?" He recollected his thoughts. "You know what… never mind. I'll ask him next time." He walked closer to Eva. "Hey, how about the strawberry Sunday you promised me." He said smiling at her.

"Hahaha. Of course Dante, I even have some pizza for you." She winked as she walked towards the kitchen, Dante not far behind her.

"When is he coming back?"

"Its strange hearing you say that; Dante would never wait, he would just go to him. Waiting calmly like his brother was not something he could do."

"Sorry to disappoint you but patience is not a virtue I possess."

"Maybe you two aren't so different after all." Eva took out a strawberry Sunday and gave it to Dante who seemed lost in his thoughts. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's more what you haven't said or asked." Dante took the dessert but kept looking at Eva. "How much do you know about me? Or how much has Sparda told you?"

"Enough." She answers swiftly. "I told you I don't care so don't start looking for reasons for me to hate or dislike you. Dante I won't do that, nor will I let you do it to yourself." Eva remained calm but her voice was that of a mother telling off her son.

"You misunderstood." Dante told her "I was just going to ask what you know, as to tell you about Mary and… Trish."

"Trish? You mean the demon that Mundus created to look like me?" Her words were calm but there was something that had Dante on edge when Eva spoke.

"You knew before or after?" Dante kept silent as he watched Eva, whose eyes look troubled. There was a war brewing inside of her and he didn't know if it had been his question that was causing it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little tired." Eva answered as she sips her tea gently. "Dante, I wanted to apologize for Gilver's actions." She stared at his soul.

"Why are you apologizing for that beast, I can't even deal with the fact that he does what he pleases and no one seems to care about the consequences."

"He won't do anything to actually harm any of you…"

"He changed my body, took away half my power and tried to kill Trish." Dante's eyes became slits. "Who is he?"

Eva remained silent but did not avert her eyes from her son.

"Why do you protect him?"

"I do only what is best for the family."

"So… he is Dante."

Eva's eyes soften and looked away trying to conceal what she knew was not for her to tell.

"Mary told me about this, she said you had lost your marbles." Eva smiled but it did not reached her eyes. She took out a small coin and handed it to Dante who gave it a quick examination. "This is only one of its kind in the world; it belonged to Dante, his father gave it to him three years ago. Sparda brought it from Dumary Island after he came back from his travels." Dante's eyes flickered to the coin and back to Eva. "Vergil gave it to me after Dante never returned, I think he wanted nothing that reminded him of his brother and yet he remained caring for Gilver."

"I noticed bro liked him more than me."

"Gilver is not Dante." Eva told her son as he took a deep breath rolling his eyes. "Do you know it was Dante that found Gilver fatally wounded and helped him recover from the brink of death?"

"Wait what?"

"A few years ago Dante came back to the mansion after being away for months in a mission, he was carrying a dying Gilver. Dante gave him a name because he couldn't remember anything about himself. The twins then worked together to save him, even Sparda aided him." Eva got up from the table and moved to wash her cup. "But after that day Dante began acting strange and distant, until finally one day he left for another mission and didn't return."

"And you all assumed he died?"

"Sparda and Vergil's connection to Dante was cut and they never discovered what happened to him." Eva turned her eyes soft while looking at Dante. "But searching for Dante was how Sparda found you, and I'm glad I got to meet you."

Dante didn't meet her eyes as he got up from the table.

"That name sounds familiar." He whispered more to himself than to his mother. "I've never seen this before, but maybe someone else has. Can I keep it for a while?" Dante ask as he played with the coin.

"Of course."

"See you later then." He said as he left.

Dante paced around the gardens as he tried to settle his thoughts, but things kept getting more and more complicated. He stopped when he sensed someone near and turned to see Trish casually walking towards him.

"The hell have you been?"

"Around." She said smiling. "You look ready to kill something what happened?"

"You tell me, you left me and went away with no word."

"Well aren't we grumpy today, fine I went to see what was going on in Fortuna and…"

"Are you crazy? That's Sparda's Dominion."

"Yes I know, I couldn't get in the city; he has some sort of barrier that only Sparda blood can enter, other demons will have a hard time getting in, but I also saw a familiar face." Trish smirked. "I saw Agnus talking with Arkham."

"Well that's a weird evil combination if there ever was one. What were they up to?"

"That's why I came, I heard from Arkham that Mary went to talk to Gilver and the way he said it sounded like it was a trap."

"She probably went to get answers." Dante was upset; things were getting out of hand. "I told Mary about Lady and her father."

"Oh." Trish remains quiet but Dante knew she had comprehended his mistake and what the outcome was going to be. "But why go see Gilver and not face Arkham?"

Dante began twirling the coin around his fingers while remaining silent; he was missing something.

"Trish, have you ever seen this before? He tossed her the coin Eva gave him."

"Should I have?"

"Then can you tell me why Dumary Island sounds so familiar to me?"

"This is why Lady has so many issues with you." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Dumary Island was the place you send me to check out as a favor to Lady, remember?"

"Oh! But then you've never seen this before?"

"No, I only found Nightmare Y which is how I was able to come get you." Dante gave her a look of confusion. "Nightmare Y has the same code of the original Nightmare which also has the Nightmare B you have back at Devil may Cry." She touched the weapon as she explained. "The connection to Nightmare is what allows me to find you in the dimension, but there was no site of it on the island. There was some strange demon activity but nothing that needed our attention." Trish turned around. "Maybe Vergil knows more about it."

"Or we could go to the island ourselves and check it out."

"Dante…" Trish seemed to want to tell him something but was worried of the outcome.

"I know you want to go back but I really need to clear this mission so…"

"That's not what I…"

"But that can be after we check on Mary."

"Dante would you listen to me!" Trish was upset. "I questioned Agnus about what Arkham said."

"Trish you were supposed to keep a low key."

"Yeah well I never liked that jerk; Arkham is planning something and it has everything to do with both you and Gilver so stay away from him. I will go search for Mary."

"Hell no, I want to talk to that bastard and settle this once and for all."

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM!"

Dante stared at Trish wide eyed, he couldn't remember the last time Trish had dared raised her voice against him or her face showing so much discomfort.

"Trish?"

"Just for once can't you do what I ask? He is dangerous so please just stay away from him!"

"Trish, why are you scared of Gilver?"

Trish had noticed she had made a slip on her own tongue but remained calm.

"I'm not; it's you… I don't want to lose."

"How touching…"

The cold voice echoed between the two friends as they looked back searching for the owner of such voice.

"…But your concern is not needed demon."

"Gin." Dante called out with eyes full of anger. "Thanks for making my search much easier." He took out Rebellion. "So before we dance, care to tell were Mary is?"

"I have no business with that woman."

"Rumor has it she went to see you, so where is she?"

"I haven't seen her."

"Trish go, I'll handle this." Dante whispered to her before walking towards the bandaged man.

"I'm not leaving you with that…"

"Monster?" Gin cut her off, Gilver and Trish both stared eye to eye but Dante only felt the tension from Trish. "You would know right Demon? What a monster looks like."

Trish let her power flow towards Gin but it never met him, it met Rebellion.

"Stop it now!" He argues with Trish.

"Where did you get this?"

The question took Dante by surprise as Gilver picked up the coin, Dante had accidently dropped it. It was clear Gin had seen it before.

"…I found it." Dante lied as Gilver's red eyes narrowed

A cloud of smoke appeared around them, Gilver turned around taking out Alastor as Dante reinforced his defense with Rebellion, both of them remained on high alert at the new enemy inside the smoke. When it cleared, Dante that almost dropped Rebellion, his eyes wide.

"Welcome to Hell!"

Jester yelled with a victorious smile.

"You look awful devil boy! Hahaha! See something familiar?" Jester pointed at the evil knight that was lock against Alastor and Rebellion. Lightning stroked the enemy making it retreat from Gilver and Dante who both looked.

"Dante get out of there!" Trish yelled taking out her twin guns.

"What's going on…?" Dante whispered looking at the new enemy.

"Just a little something for my two favorite guests, don't be shy please accept it!"

A purple aura formed around them making Gilver fall to his knees, Dante recalled Eva's words about his condition and wonder if the fight at Mallet had made it worse.

"Hey come on, this is no time to rest! Dante tried to pull him up but Gilver pushed him away, his eyes red.

"Dante look out!" Trish called out as the heavy Sword came down on both Dante and Gilver, it miss by inches. "What's wrong with you? Focus!"

"Trish…"

"That's not him Dante." Trish tried to reassure him. "Remember this is not our dimension don't lose your own reality." But Trish words did reach Dante and as they evaded the enemy he pulled Gilver towards him, his own eyes red.

"What happen to Dante? It… it was you! You did something I'm sure of it!" He noticed Gilver was breathing heavily.

"Not long ago you said it was me." Gilver gave him a sinister smile. "You look affected."

"It's him isn't it? Dante turned into Nelo Angelo!" Dante said pointing at the dark knight that Trish was keeping at bay with trouble.

"Oh, concerned are we devil boy?"

Dante swings Rebellion towards Jester as he let his anger get to him, Gilver had fallen on his knees again, looking irritated.

"Trish switch with me, I'll handle him!"

"You really think its Dante?" She asked as she jumped next to Dante. "It does not add up, Mundus was defeated by Sparda in this dimension."

"Lovely thing about history my lady it tends to repeat itself.' Jester whispered near them. "Ohhh! Gin does not look good, it must be because of Nelo Angelo's power."

Trish moved to attack but was hit by a surprise attack from afar.

"Judgment day has arrived!"

"Great, more weirdoes." Dante whispered as Agnus descended in his demon form. "You'd think this would have been different. So they were working together… What you did to Mary Arkham?!" Dante bellowed as he crossed swords with Angelo.

"Silly boy!" He turned back to Arkham. "She was the one that helped me shatter the barriers on every dimension." He told them.

"She would never help you!"

"To each his own opinion, I'll leave you with my new favorite knight as I go have a talk with… Dear old Mommy." Just as the words left his mouth he was surrounded by white Angelo's spears ready and on point. "Not today Gilver!" Jester yelled as Nelo Angelo stepped in and blocked and destroys them all; Jester left in a wall of smoke. Gilver had gotten up in an attempt to kill Jester but it was futile, he was getting weaker the longer he kept been near Nelo Angelo who was feeding off his own energy.

"Dammit!" Dante yelled as he tried to run pass the knight and Agnus so he could reach the mansion, but it was not going to be easy and Eva was in trouble. Dante felt panicked, something that he never remember feeling before, he is a demon hunter after all. Gilver called Alastor's power to helping him move next to Dante.

"You don't look so good."

"We can't get pass them, Nelo Angelo is stealing my demonic energy to get more power, not attacking him at full power because you think his Dante is the most up surd thing you have done since arriving here. We need to get inside, I can transport us but I don't have enough…"

"I'll give it to you, all you need so just get me in there!"

Gilver stood in silence as he jab Dante with Alastor who felt his body again changing, as his demonic power was transfer to Gilver.

"T-t-t-take them out!" Agnus yelled at Nelo Angelo as Agnus also called his own demons to surround Dante and Gilver who couldn't move until the transfer was done. Trish held back Agnus as Nelo Angelo moved his sword towards Dante and Gilver as both prepare for the worst.

Red filled the area as Nelo Angelo missed by inches again.

Gilver had transported them to the inside of the mansion as promised.

"That was to close for comfort! But I knew you'd deliver, let's go we need to find Arkham!"

"Half of your demon power in gone you won't be able to fight as well as you could."

"I'll worry about that when I have to, Gin take downstairs I'll go up!"

Dante did not wait for an answer as he yelled around the area. He felt a strange sensation around his body as it momentarily shifted to is demon form, but knowing what was going around he didn't even bother about it and activated Quicksilver trying to reach her, wishing even praying he would make it, this time he had to.

"Dante?"

It was her voice she came out of his room he deactivated his power and stop near her.

"We have to go now!"

"What's going on?"

"Can't talk right now." He pulled her up in his arms as gently as he could and shifted into his demon form as to fight his way out.

"Dante!" Her voice echoed as Jester appeared striking with his power and summoning hell wraths all around the place.

Dante held Eva closer to him even if he made it out, Eva was human and half of his power was gone he was not sure of the odds. His eyes remain on her; as Arkham pushed one of his circus balls to hit one of the demons, Dante covered Eva activating royal guard as the heat was felt all around him and then.

Gone.

Silence.

Demons gone.

Dante turned and was sure he was done been surprised when he sees Arkham against the wall choking, Dante all but laugh at the relive he felt.

"I should have your head for all the trouble you've giving me!"

"I guess I should thank you."

The young man turned to face Dante.

"But that'd be out of character, right?"

"Welcome to the party Kid." Dante said helping Evan down.

"It's Nero! Old man! Nero!"

 **AN Yeyyy Nero made it! now things are moving to the ending boo jaja, thnk u for the support guys, it keeps me writing even if the updates are slow now but know I'm working hard on getting the story done! :) hope u enjoy the chap many things are going on but to be honest I was really crazy to get to this chap to get to Nero jajaja :D hope u are all doing well. I know this chap may be confusing so any questions let me know Ill answer and help XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Code16 Rebellion

"Who's the creep?" Nero asked as he stared at the now out cold Arkham to a more than happy Dante.

"Nero!" Dante held the boy in a hug. He was so happy to see him he didn't care about the consequences.

"Old man if you don't let go of me in the next few seconds I'm going to send you on a one way ticket to hell."

"You can be so cold sometimes Nero. I really did miss you kid."

"You're just glad I came to save your ass!" Nero told Dante as he pushes him away.

"The fuck happened to you!?" Nero asked after realizing Dante looked younger.

"Guess you can't call me Old Man anymore." Dante smirked at him. "Hey, I like your new set of cloths! Looks like someone is doing well on business."

"Yeah because I take my job seriously and know how to handle my business." Nero replied giving Dante a cold stare but kept glancing over at Eva.

"Nero…that's a lovely name." Eva gave Nero a gentle smile and he looked away feeling shy.

Nero remained quiet but Dante knew why, after all Nero had gone many times to Devil May Cry and his mother's picture was clearly visible on his desk.

Dante wasn't up for a Q and A from any party so he tried to get back on track. He looked at him seriously.

"Kid, you here alone?"

"Yeah, long story short I had no choice"

Suddenly both hunters split away as something came crashing their way, Dante had Ebony and Ivory out just as Nero had Blue Rose at the ready.

"Wait Nero, that's…"

"Trish!?"

"Nero?" Trish got up slowly as her body started to hurt. "You made it."

"What happened? You look pretty beaten up." Nero asked as he held her before her legs gave up.

"An old friend of yours." Trish told the young hunter

"What?"

"How d-d-disappointing."

"Oh fuck no!" Nero's eyes went wide, anger started to blaze them as his bringer started to shine.

"Kid!" Dante yelled trying to keep him calm.

"This is just perfect; I can kill him with my own hands this time." Nero jumped holding down Agnus with his devil bringer at full power.

"Nero wait!" Trish tried to call him out but it was Dante who used his sword master style against both Nero and Agnus, which resulted in Agnus flying through the wall.

"And I was trying self-control, happy now old man?" Nero turned to Dante upset.

Trish held Nero close to her as she pulled him by the ear. "You idiot! What is it with half-demons and their brains, can't you think before you fucking go after the enemy!"

"Hey let go! Remember you didn't tell me shit and I'm here because Lady kept saying the old man was gonna die if I didn't get ma ass here!" Nero explains as he pulled Trish away from his ear. "Why you jumping on me?"

"Dante!" Eva called out her son as he collapsed next to her. "What's wrong!?"

"He's weak because he keeps using his power in this world, he gave half of it already to Gilver." Trish explained feeling defeated.

"Why do I get the feeling your telling me this now for your own gain?" Dante whispered as Nero helped him up. "I know you've been keeping secrets but at what cause Trish?"

"Your powers have gone out of control; this world is rejecting your presence since it knows you are not its Dante and giving Gilver your energy made it even worse."

"Who's Gilver?" Nero asked but Eva interrupted looking worry.

"Dante, where is Gilver?" She looked worried

Dante hesitated but decided to answer. "Lower levels of the mansion. Why?"

"Dante, you have to stop Nelo Angelo. He is most certainly after Gilver." Trish explained.

"You hate the guy, why do you care about him?"

"Why would you even give him part of your power?"

"I need more ally's… she trusts him… so… so will I." Dante whispered giving Eva a glance. "What makes you think Nelo Angelo is after Gilver?"

"Hey guys! What the fucks going on!?" Nero yelled getting frustrated. "Or did you forget I'm new in all of this bullshit?"

"Nero, this is an altered universe of our world and everything that did not happen in our timeline happened here. Dante and I have not been able to get back because of a certain someone who got tangled up with the problems of this world." Trish coldly stared at Dante. "You got here, I assumed by following me?"

"Actually I tried but that portal you used closed on us, I used the one Lady said she and Dante found when they were attacked at his old place."

"Wait… this mansion has a portal that connects to ours?" Trish's eyes went wide.

"I guess, it did let me here and right on time too." Nero looked at Trish and Dante they seemed to have realized something important. "Of course Lady was convinced it was not going to work if I had not had Dante's Nightmare weapon with me."

"She was right; it's because of that thing this mess happened in the first place."

"Nightmare? The demon weapon used by Mundus?"

All 3 of them looked at Eva as if she had opened the doors of hell.

"If that's what you're looking for, Nightmare was split in two weapons so that no one could use it; Sparda kept them hidden."

"Where?"

"One is here and he has the other one."

Nero felt the air shift; he looked at Dante knowing he was causing it as he looked at the woman he knew was his mother.

"There really is a demon portal… here?" He whispered the words.

"Yes… in Sparda's Study." There was some sort of secret communication with Dante and Eva

"Has it always been there?"

Eva remained silent she was not sure if the question was to her or to himself.

"Did… he know…?" Dante and Eva's eyes met and in them was realization.

"No, that's what…" Eva began to explain but something began shaking the mansion making the walls crumble.

"We don't have time for this, we have to find Sparda." Trish yelled as they all started to move. "Dante get Gilver and make him give you some energy or else you'll be useless."

Eva stopped holding Dante by his sleeve. "If he gives it back he will die!"

"What?"

"Gilver has never recovered completely from the time Dante found him and since he is not around to help, Gilver has weakened even more; Dante I understand that would confuse you but…"

"Gilver will kill Dante if this continues." Trish tried to reason.

"Dante…" Eva held him tighter. "Would you save someone you'd know was not worth it?"

At her words Trish who was walking towards Dante froze knowing what Eva was talking about.

"You hate demons, you hunt them and you have all the reasons for it, I know… yet you understand some have some light in them still some can be saved!"

"Hey Trish, isn't that what happened with you?" Nero whispered to her but he was also bothered by it.

"Stay out of it Nero." She was upset. "Fine! Do as you wish I can't protect who does not want to be." She walked away. "The opening to the demon world, I will find it."

"Trish." Dante called her but she disappears not looking back.

"Let her vent, she cares too much to just let you alone in this mess." Nero said trying to lighten the mood.

"Nero, get her out of the mansion, I'll go get Gilver."

"You still haven't told me who he is…" Nero said as Dante ran off downstairs.

"Nero…could you help me with something?" Eva asked as Nero felt trouble getting nearer.

Dante reached the lower levels fighting his way through the lesser demons but he couldn't see nor feel Gin's presence. If he was honest he didn't like the guy, couldn't even figure out what or who he was and yet Eva's words still rang in his head. If he could trust someone it had to be himself and alternate or not Dante would always be Dante.

He turned around and found a broken wall leading to the gardens, for what he could see he knew something powerful had been around and Dante was ready to bet it involved Gilver.

Dante entered the gardens and he noticed a mist surrounded them; it made it a little difficult to see. He held his twin guns at the ready for any sudden movement. He heard noises coming from the other side of the garden and ran towards it.

"Dante?"

The voice made him stop and turn around; he knew who it was even before seeing the face.

"Mary!"

The young woman stood there facing him, weaponless and wearing only her white rider suit.

"Dante! Don't go!" She ran towards him but before she could reach him she disappears within a purple mist.

"Mary! Mary where are you!?" Dante yelled looking around until a maniac laughter echoed around him. "You fuckup clown, show yourself!"

"What's the matter devil boy?"

"What have you done with Mary?"

"You should worry about yourself boy!"

Dante moved away using trickster as a giant sword cut thru the air.

"There! Have some fun with an old friend!" Jester laughed leaving Dante to face the dark knight. He was very angry with Jester but he was more worried that he was using Mary as bait. He switch to Rebellion meeting Nelo Angelo's sword, but as he backed away to keep his distance the knight stopped as he started to take off his mask. Dante closed his eyes trying to shut out every memory that hunted him. He really didn't want to see whose face it was. It pissed him off knowing Arkham knew it would make him uncomfortable.

"Does seen his face unsettle you so?"

He opened his eyes meeting Gilver wielding Alastor.

"You're still alive?"

"Answer me, why does seen this creature unsettles you?" Gilver's words were cold.

"You should know that already." Dante spoke to Gilver but had not yet glance at Nelo Angelo's direction.

"Explain it clearly to me."

"That was my brother. The all mighty and prideful Vergil that Mundus had corrupted and turn him into his puppet." Dante gripped Rebellion tighter.

"So?"

"I killed him, contrary to what you may think it actually hunted me to think I could have saved him if I had realized sooner…"

"So you can't handle seen this creature because you assume it's your kin? Just like not meeting Eva because you can't forgive yourself over failing to save her?" Gilver called to Alastor's power. "Look at it Dante, look at what mocks your existence."

Dante turned to Nelo Angelo.

"What do you see?" Dante was not sure why but standing next to Gilver made him feel like his old rowdy self again.

Gilver disappeared and reappeared behind Nelo Angelo.

"You cannot let fear stop you."

Before Gilver could strike down Nelo Angelo, Dante moved forward handling Rebellion to cut open Angelo's chest armor. "Is that all you got? Come on! Get up! You can do better than that."

Nelo Angelo didn't hesitate to use his own sword to end Dante, but the hunter turned striking him down with firm power making the knight collapse. Rebellion flashed red as Dante pierced Nelo Angelo, ending his life.

The mask fell off revealing the face of the enemy.

Its face was Dante's.

"This demon is a doppelganger Arkham took from Temen-ni-gru after realizing your weakness to it." Nelo Angelo disappeared only leaving a shadow that vanished back to the darkness.

"You knew?"

"You can't bring your past with you to this world, it will be used to shatter everything around you, Arkham knows this and has been using all his got against you."

"A man with guts and honor... that's what I told Nelo Angelo when I met him, the joke was on me."

"Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself."

Dante turned to Gilver feeling dèjávu.

"You've been spending too much time with Vergil, he is rubbing off on you; next thing you know you'll be trying to live in the demon world." Dante said joking off. "I thought you'd be dead by the time I got here."

"I have seen death, but it had yet to receive me in its embrace." Gilver walked away.

"How much time till you need another doze of my power?"

"Depends on how I use it this time."

"Why are you involved in this mess?"

"Because the key to reach the other world is I."

"What?" Dante got confused.

"Where is the coin?"

"I have it in my coat…"

"How sure are you about that?" At Gilver's words Dante started to look for the coin but couldn't find it.

"Oh no."

"Arkham has it now; he must be at the demon tower." Gilver explained calmly. "You really are useless."

"Says the guy who needs to take energy away from others to live. When Dante disappeared, how did you manage?"

Gilver did not respond, they both looked up at the sky, which was turning a bloody red; something had been opened.

"It's the tower, its Arkham's doing." He explained before Dante would ask

"Then that's probably were Mary is as well." Dante said as he walked away.

"You're not going to try and kill me?"

"No." Dante stopped. "Why kill what I considered good enough to save?"

"I thought you said you were different from him."

"I guess I was wrong, we really are just the same idiots. Trying to change what can't be change."

"Hmm…" Gilver walked pass Dante. "I expect to see you at the tower, so don't make me wait too long, my time is been counted by the second." With that Gilver disappear as Dante laughed it off.

He went back inside the mansion trying to find Nero to tell him about the change of plans but encounter someone else.

"You're still kicking?" Dante asked at Agnus.

"You will d-d-die."

"Haven't I heard that line way too much t-t-today?" Dante mocked but turned as a red light covered the area something had been summoned. "This could be bad…" A pentagram lock him in place, Rebellion glowed red as Dante called out his power to break the enchantment moving away in time as lasers almost cut him in pieces. He blocked an attack from Agnus activating royal guard as the lasers kept coming for him. Dante slash away at Agnus with ease, he flipped in the air trying to avoid the lasers that were assaulting him. Rebellion took every hit as Dante fought Agnus; he knew he was getting the idiot angry since he was not breaking a sweat if he would go down he'd go down by his own hand.

"You're just delaying your d-d-demise."

"I think that's your plan, mine's are very different." Dante smirked but notice a red light coming near them, the energy laser would kill Agnus easily but Dante would be in trouble, normally it would be nothing for him but in this world that dice was different. Dante use his strength to hold Agnus down as the laser was about to cross them both.

"Nooooo this cannot be impossible!" Agnus raged as he tried to get away.

Dante close his eyes ready for the piercing power to hit him but it never came, he opened his eyes when he realized he was been held by a blue demonic hand.

"Nero!" Dante smiled finding the kid holding him with his bringer. "Sorry I took your kill away." He added as he saw Agnus dead near him.

"Are you fucking suicidal!?" Nero raged.

"Relax, I had it cover."

"With what!?"

"You arrived in time right?" Dante smirked and Nero getting upset dropped him to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Shut up! You are lucky I didn't throw you out!"

"Hey Nero weren't you supposed to be guarding..."

"You have no idea how fucked up this world is."

"Try me."

"Does Alastor ring a bell?" Nero asked looking upset.

"Oh, you must have met Gilver, he is wielding Alastor at the moment; Alastor is the demon sword I showed you when you came to visit remember?"

"No dumbass, I meant Alastor as in the demon."

Dante stared at Nero for a moment analyzing his words.

"Yeah, now I know why you sealed the damn thing."

"Fuck, you left that with her!?"

"Apparently they knew each other, he followed her orders not mine… hey where are you going!?"

"Come on kid that damn demon is trouble everywhere he goes!"

"Dante it's the end of the world out there and your troubled by a demon sword?"

"Kid, you're lucky you don't have to deal with them, there's a reason I keep them all under lock and key!"

"Dante look out!"

Ebony was taken out in a fast sweep as it shot down Beelzebub.

"The hell is that thing?"

"Come on Nero, lets hurry things aren't looking good." He followed Nero into Sparda's study.

But before Dante and Nero came in they heard a voice that made Dante's heart tremble.

"Don't come in!" They both looked at each other as they kicked the door opened reveling a man standing in the middle of the room holding Eva by her neck.

In less than a second blue rose and the twin guns were pulled out but the man made a point of having the upper hand as he shook Eva.

"My name is Arius." He stared at the demon hunters.

"Who the fuck asked?" Was Nero's remark.

"This woman." Arius shook Eva again. "Must be very important to you."

"Tell you what fuck face, move her like that one more time or better yet let her go right this second and I may end your life in an instant." Dante was amazed at his self-control.

Arius just laughed. "You think you have power here? Foolish mortals, the king will soon raise and all worlds will be his."

"Where did this lunatic come from? Friend of yours?"

"I thought it be yours."

"Dante…" Eva whispered having trouble breathing.

"Nero."

"Got it."

Dante activated trickster as he went forwards Arius, his speed increasing as he launched Rebellion to cut down Arius; as his hand let go of Eva she was gently held by Nero's bringer, he pulled her back to him. Dante took Rebellion's strength and called to it as he tried to satisfy his anger by trying to take down the man who had tried to harm his mother.

"Hmmm… you must be the offspring."

"I'm your personal death reaper!" Dante was about to shoot him down with Ebony until a white wolf the size of a bear almost took off his arm. "So the dogs come out to play." Dante turned hearing a shot from Blue Rose as another white wolf came crashing through the window. "Two?"

"I'll take care of them." Nero said while making Red Queen roar.

"No! Get her out now!" Dante told him as he charged against both demon wolves.

"Dante!"

"Shit!" He moved out of the way as a massive sword almost crushed him. "Must be the pup's master?"

"Take them out Bolverk."

"Where are they coming from?" Nero asked.

"Demon world." Eva answered. "It's opened." She looked at Nero.

Dante took out the wolves with a full blast from Ebony and Ivory but things were getting complicated. Arius was getting away and he had his hands full with Bolverk.

"How does it feel to be a weak and useless human?" Arius asked Eva whose eyes glimmer with determination.

"You won't harm my family!" She moved forward. "Nero, now!" Nero gave her a silver box that he took out from his bringer.

"What in the name of… it's that!?" But Dante didn't finish his question.

"Dante move!"

She aimed Pandora at full power to both Bolverk and Arius with a massive assault as Nero covered both Eva and Dante using his demon form when the mansion started to collapse on them and everything else been swept away by Pandora.

Silence after the storm, as Arius dug his way out of the ruble; blood covered his white coat.

"Maniac woman! How dare she!?" His leg was hurt and had limped towards an opening as he tried to summon another of his demons for aid, but his vision started to double as a piercing wind reached him. "What…what's wrong with me!?"

"You dare come to my house and insult my mother?"

Arius looked up, a katana was slowly been guarded.

"Death is too merciful." The cold voice echoed. "Heed my command, Alastor."

Lightning surrounded Arius as his screams were drowned inside Alastor's hellhole, the black hair demon drag him inside. Arius's eyes fell apart at Yamato's finishing move.

 **AN: hey guys sorry for the long wait! D: as an apology I made this chap longer I had to write it twice because I lost part XD I hope you enjoy it, thank u for the support! sorry if I didn't reply back to ur comments last time. I'm trying to get the remaining chaps out as fast as I can the next chap could be up tomorrow :)**

 **again thanks 4 reading and supporting ur all awesome :D**

 **and a big thnks to ma edit team**

dmc is capcom's *dmc 5 wr r uuu?* XD


	17. Chapter 17

Code 17 Power

Vergil stood silent in front of what he could understand was the remains of his home. He studied every corner, his demon blood helping out his senses as he tried to listen to the ones he waited. Then the rubble started to move as a blue phantom rise from the ruins pushing everything away. A red blurred jumped away landing near him.

A slim figure lay in his arms.

"Nero de-trigger now! You will lose your energy fast if you don't!" Dante yelled at the younger hunter.

Dante held Eva; she was bleeding having been hurt during the collapse. He was angry. "You must really love to see me suffer." Dante's words were low almost a whisper but Eva had heard them and tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, Dante." Eva whispered. Dante held Eva tightly, but she only careless his face.

Vergil kept his eyes on Dante and Eva but his full attention was on Nero who was walking his way.

"Mother, why did you use that atrocious weapon?" Vergil asked lowering to take a better look at Eva.

"Why didn't you come sooner!? Why are you never around when we need you!" Dante's eyes were red, his devil was furious.

"Are does words really directed to me or someone else?" Vergil was calm.

"Dante stop it!" Eva tried to quiet the two half demons. "Vergil, what's going on?"

"It's chaos outside; the generals are gone from their prison! Sparda can't leave Fortuna because of the gates reopening and demons going berserk." Vergil explained before Dante started rampaging.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"IT'S YOURS TOO, YOU IMBECILE!"

Vergil and Dante met eye to eye.

A blue demonic hand flashed near the twins making Vergil leap away to dodge, Yamato already calling its sharp fangs in the air as it went towards the attacker but in missed and Nero moved closer between Dante and Vergil.

Vergil stood silent staring at Nero confused.

"Let me guess, this is the famous evil twin brother?" Nero asked but Dante remained silent. "Old man snap out of it."

"Who are you?" Vergil lowered Yamato; he was examining Nero head to toe.

"The name is Nero, your Vergil I assume?"

"Nero?" Vergil kept a passive stance not showing what he was thinking. "You are from his world?" Vergil asked as Nero nodded, Vergil walked closer to them passing Nero and kneeling next to Dante. "You must have your hands full with such a stubborn child around you." Nero looked at the elder twin annoyed but remained quiet.

"Boys stop it!" Eva yelled at them.

"Nero calm down." Dante told the younger devil.

"Dante I will only say this once." Vergil's voice was cold and calculative and stern "Go back to your world, you don't belong in this world, the longer you stay the faster you will lose your life force and powers. Let the problems of this world remain in this world and leave."

"You don't care do you? You never did." Dante looked at Vergil's eyes; there was something about them since the first time he met him that never remained the same. Sometimes his eyes were cold and harsh other times they were just as soft as his own eyes.

"I need to take her to father now, you really think he'd give her a weapon like Pandora without a safety measure? The moment she took it out from fathers study it called to us. The wounds can be healed." Vergil took Eva into his arms gently as Dante could only stare blankly at the floor.

"This is why I told you to detach yourself from this world, you'd want to go back and change the past but it's the future you should look for, this world is not your future Dante." Vergil got up and turned to Nero.

"I believe your actions can make amends to the errors of others and create a future worthy of the sacrifices of the past." Vergil and Dante met eye to eye.

"Go to Temen-ni-gru the path is already opened get rid of the enemy and get back to your world."

"So that's it, you throw me away?"

"Dante…" Vergil eyes glimmer but it was Eva who spoke.

"I'd never blamed you, Dante… I'd never hate you or resent you for any choice you make." She couldn't see him well because her tears blurred her vision. "You are my son and I am proud of you, even if I'm not next to you to say it to… to you anymore." Her eyes looked tired. "I love you, always have, and always will."

"…Mother…"

"You finally called me… mother." She was in pain but her smile did not show it.

Before Vergil disappeared with Eva he gave Nero a look that gave the young half demon goosebumps, Dante had not been kidding about the cold stare. Nero did not uttered a word he knew it was not his place.

"Let's go Nero."

"You sure?"

"Trish is probably waiting at the top of the tower and I need to settle this."

"You know that that really freaked me out for a moment, I can't really believe two of you actually existed in the world." Nero found his head under Dante's arm as he kept him firm. "HEY LET GO!"

"As you just witness we are different from head to toe so don't compare me to that demon loving freak." Dante smiled knowing Nero had just made the comment to try and cheer him up. "Besides you looked so scared at him guess you were surprised, huh?" Dante let go of Nero.

"Actually it was…" But Nero remained silent he could never explain to Dante how he swore he had heard Vergil's voice a long time ago.

"Come on kid we got some demons to kill." He told the younger one as they both walked out of the mansion heading to the gardens. "Oh and one more thing." Dante pulled Nero's scarf and rolled around his head. "Keep your face hidden."

"Why?"

"I don't want questions."

"Just say I'm your lost cousin or something."

"Kid… don't joke about that, ever." Dante pulled Nero away. "At least not here."

"How come I'm not around in this world, don't I exist?"

"Hey, don't be so sad I'm dead in this world." Dante said as he looked at Nero who seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Dante."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever consider staying?"

Nero's question got Dante by surprise.

"Would you?" He then realized what was going on with Nero. "Kid you want to know if your life is better here? Didn't you listen to Vergil?"

"Yeah I know but."

"You would leave Kirie?"

"Of course not! I just…"

"Is this about your past?" Dante could relate to Nero but he needed to be honest with the young man. "Nero this world will play with your head if you're not careful."

"At least you knew your family." Nero whispered. "Your mom is nice and full of warmth, your dads a legend and even your brother…"

"Nero you grew up well without them and you had a family remember? Trust me is better to leave the past as it is." He held the kid by his shoulder. "Besides I'm sure whoever your parents were they'd be proud of you."

After keeping a low profile the entire journey back, the half demons had arrived to the demonic tower. The streets had been empty, the people too scared to go out with demons running around freely.

"So this is the famous tower Lady mentioned before, huh?" Nero looked at the sculptures.

"Kid you are looking at history so take a picture with your mind."

"How did you guys get it back underground?"

"Long story, ask me again when we get back." Dante answered.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We need to get to the top and go in the demon world were I'm sure we are going to get our answers for all this mess."

"The demon world…"

"Oh right, you've never been there. Don't worry kid, I'll keep you safe."

"I rather trust Trish on that, not that I need looking after. The difference in our line of work speaks wonders about why you are not adequate to take care of anyone." Nero smirked at Dante.

"That's harsh kid; I have Patty to back me up."

"She can handle herself better than you can yourself."

Nero walked towards the tower. "Be on your guard, the demons here are not so friendly."

"Aren't they most of your weapons?"

"Trust me, you're lucky the red queen is not a demon weapon."

"And Yamato?"

"Yamato and Rebellion are different."

Dante opened the main door as Nero almost slipped in the ice covered main lobby. "Be careful kid, this is Cerberus playground."

"Who the fuck is Ceb…" Nero didn't finish the question as he stared at the three-headed dog ice sculpture that had just started to break revealing the demon dog inside.

"Hey Fido!" Dante yelled.

"You disrespectful…"

"Calm down I'm just here to go to the demon world before the passage closes, I'm getting out of your life… well this dimension." Dante smirked.

"Hey demon dog we have no time for this, just let us pass already." Nero was getting annoyed they really had to get away from the place not been able to use his demonic power because it will weaken him was making him nervous. He took down his scarf letting his face show as he faced the demon guardian.

"Kid, hide your face I don't want surprises."

"You may pass." Was all Cerberus said as he stared at Nero and went back to his slumber.

"That's it?"

"I guess he likes me more." Nero smirked. "I always had more charm than you ever did old man."

"Don't get cocky kid, lets go." Dante felt confuse he was sure Cerberus would only obey Vergil or the other Dante but why he accepted Nero's request was beyond him. Dante and Nero entered the first floor, as Dante turned left to the small doorway.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nero noticed Dante had stopped walking while looking wide eyed at him "Dante?"

"Oh nothing."

"That mutt is lacking in his guarding if he lets you in so easily." A cold voice thundered around them.

"I remember that voice!

"Yeah, sadly me too." Dante said turning around. "Why don't you show yourself Alastor?"

"You are not worthy to say my name."

"Get near me and I can proof otherwise, what is it you want?" Dante never liked the human form of Alastor. "Why aren't you with Gilver?"

"He let me go; he is not in need of my services anymore." Lighting sparked in front of the demon hunters as Alastor showed himself clothed in black "Vergil sends a message."

"Vergil?"

"You are been watched, as a piece for the monarchy of the throne."

"I'm nothing here or back home, it's none of my concern."

"I speak of your true enemy." Alastor's black eyes moved between Nero and Dante. "Devil arms are smart and it be wise to use them to your advantage." He smirked zapping them out of fun as he disappears.

"That demon gets me on my nerves." Nero said annoyed.

"Alastor is many things but I'd take his words to heart, he is an old demon." Dante looked up the platforms. "Go on, it's up those platforms." Before Nero had a chance to answer Dante moved up to the platforms that would get him to the top having been there so many times it almost felt like a routine. Dante reached the long corridor and ran up to the top he hoped Trish had reached it before him but it looked like his luck was up.

There was a doorway to the demon world up ahead; it had an unwelcoming big rift that screamed danger.

"Nero, go inside first."

"What?"

"Just do as I say and don't ask questions."

"Look Dante I came all the way here to get your sorry ass back home, If something is wrong then be honest with me and tell me, we can't use our demonic power so our defenses are limited."

"Nero, I need to solve something first, its personal but you will only get in the way…"

"A trap?"

"Could be." Dante knew Nero was not stupid but if what he was thinking was true then he rather keep the kid save while he deal with it, he had no time to explain it.

"Alright fine! But you only get 10 minutes."

"Kid, I'll make it. Trust me I would never leave you behind." Nero looked upset but agreed to Dante's terms as he went inside the portal. Dante took a deep breath as he heard footsteps approach him.

"Mary?"

The young woman stood in the middle with Kalina Ann on her back a stance that meant she had been expecting him. Dante ran up to her having been worried about her.

"Hey Mary, are you alright? What happened to you? Where's Arkham?"

"Are you trying to get home? That demon friend of yours went inside already."

"Trish?"

"She was easy to convince, we only had to mention you had been taken by Argosax and she almost lost her cool."

"Who the hell is Argosax?"

"A demon King." She told him in a cold voice.

"Like Mundus?"

"He was worship once but when he almost succeeded in passing to the human world Sparda stopped him; the coin Eva was hiding is one of the arcana use to summon him and you lost it didn't you?"

"Is this the big bad boss that gave me all this trouble?"

"No, but he is now."

"And the generals? Vergil told me they were taken from their prison." Dante saw Mary flinch at the name.

"He is still alive?"

"That comment tells me you tried to get rid of him." Dante told her moving around.

"Hello devil boy! So nice of you to join us!"

"I ma' get rid of you once and for all clown." Dante took out his twin guns but Kalina Ann was pointed at his face. "Mary?"

"What do you expect devil boy, after all she is my only daughter!" Jester appeared dancing around the two. "Thank you for getting rid of the weakling boy!"

"Mary don't you remember what I told you? You'd still trust him?"

"Kill him Mary; put him out of his misery just like you did with the others." At Jesters words Dante glared back. He did not lower his guns nor did he turned to look at Mary, he had said everything he could and if by now she still thought killing him was the answer he had nothing else to say or do. He did however had something personal to ask her.

"Where you the one responsible behind he's disappearance?"

"Didn't I tell you not to trust anyone?" Was Mary's cold answer.

"I'll make it easier for you Mary!" Under Dante appeared a small purple orb he knew very well, it absorb his power faster than a blinking eye, it was also one of the towers keys.

Dante felt his demonic blood repelling the cursed orb, how he hated that thing.

"Why give your power to Gilver knowing this would happen?" Mary got closer as Arkham asked the half devil but Dante's eyes fell on Mary. He was giving her free reign on her decision, he needed to end this.

"Cause he needed it to keep himself alive." His eyes remained on Mary's he saw Lady in them

"Don't you?" Jester slapped him.

"I have what he does not." Dante smirked. "Allies."

It happened fast, Mary's Kalina Ann pierced Arkham right in the heart as she lifts her head to kick the purple orb away from Dante.

"Ma… ry… why?"

"Mary died with her mother that night."

She took out the Kalina Ann's knife and turning with a handgun she shot Arkham in the face sending him to his death. She stood looking down at her father's body. Letting her weapon fall to the ground feeling tired.

Dante got up slowly walking to her side; he almost tried to comfort her but knew it was not his place.

"What took you so long to decide? I almost finished it myself"

"…I almost killed Dante." Mary confessed. "That's why Vergil hates me." She whispered her confession.

"Isn't that what you were trying all this time? whats with that"

"That time I insulted Dante, swear I'd kill him over and over but all he ever did was save me, he took the blame for everything and even risk his life for me…I …I."

"Mary, I'm not Dante, it's not me you should talk to" He stooped her, he really didn't want to know what happen with them.

"Why can't you stay, you even knew what my plan was the moment you looked at me in the eyes, you helped me see the truth!"

"But that was all I did, give you what you wanted, the truth and that's all I can do for you."

Mary eyes pleated but her mouth remained silent about it.

"I have to go home."

"I know." Mary looked back at her father's corpse. "I'll deal with my mess." She turned to go as Dante not sure what to say walked towards the demon portal were Nero was waiting for him. He stopped hearing Mary.

"Dante… Don't die."

"Who do you think you're talking to babe?" Was his cool remark as he left.

Mary kneel down feeling her heart heavy yet relived, she hoped Dante could end Argosax reign. She got up when she heard someone getting close but lower her gun seen the figure dressed in blue.

"Why are you hiding your face with those?" She asked surprised "You imitating him now?

"Orders are orders, if I had slipped in front of him dad might have kill me." The man stood next to Mary as he took off the bandages covering his face. "My face is itchy." Ruffled white hair started to show. "Luckily you didn't need back up from me."

"You know I saw the other you with him, he had the same name."

"Yeah I got the memo. Alastor was having a field trip with that stupid asshole."

"I hope it won't be much of a shock when he figures out what really happened. By the way thanks for helping me out." She gave the young man a gentle smiled.

"You ow me, I was supposed to go on a date with Kirie."

"As if Vergil would had let you skip all this mess for a date."

"Neither version would have." Nero said grinning.

"You're right I guess."

"I'm going to Fortuna to help, think you can handle the tower?"

"If you get here before Vergil then we are set, besides you're the one who should be guarding this place not me."

"Who gave you the orb to trick your dad about your alliance?"

"Who got you Ifrit?" Mary smirked. "You're lucky no one figured I snug that devil weapon out of Mallet Island."

"Whatever, if it wasn't because Dad was frantic about him finding out about me I could have gone myself." He ruffled his white hair. "Wonder if he was shock to see my clone."

"Well he hasn't even told Sparda about you so of course he thought Dante shouldn't know, jokes on him."

"Hey, did you really want him to stay?" Mary remained silent. "I guess he knew you were thinking about uncle from the beginning."

"Yeah, I guess."

Nero woke up his bringer that slept under false human pretense.

"Why did you have Alastor lie to Dante that it was Vergil?"

"Well I can't tell him in person can't I?"

"You bribe him and Cerberus?"

"Perks of been nicer than dad." He smirked as his eyes turned red he jumped off the tower to get back to Fortuna.

"That brat is more red than blue." Mary said smiling.

 **AN: hey team thanks for the support and hope ur enjoying the story. in case you are confused, Nero was forbidden by Vergil to meet Dante during his stay, he also stays away from the family *in this alternate universe*. Ill give you more details later on a special chapter :) also if you want me to explain something pls ask, I cant reply to guest comments :( but I could answer the questions in the next AN of the next chap :) but it will probably b answered later in the chaps :D a reminder, I based the story on every version there is of dmc *novels, manga,ext* so its a balance of all. thnks again for ur reviews, comments and support. Dante will return to normal soon :D**

 **dmc is Capcom's**


	18. Chapter 18

Code 18 Yamato

Dante would never get used to the atmosphere of the demon world, to him it was disgusting and bland. The same everywhere you look or move. He knew Nero had to be near; the kid would never go alone in a place he knew nothing off, even on his own missions he would visit Dante asking for advice on demons he had already met before. But he never agreed to take him along with him because trouble was assured.

Dante perked up as he heard familiar voices not far from where he was.

"He said to go first why are you getting so upset?"

"Do you trust everything he says!?"

"No, but I trust he can handle himself."

"This entire situation is proof that he can't!"

"Ok fine, but you haven't been all that truthful either; you knew everything from the start and didn't say shit! Makes us all think about alliances huh?"

"Don't you ever question my alliances Nero!"

Dante was in awe; he had never seen Trish and Nero have a go at each other before. They were so calm and collected he never thought anything would break them into a fight like he would with Lady. "

"Trish, why haven't you told him the truth yet?"

"Yeah Trish, why haven't you?" Dante smirked interrupting their small discussion. Trish jumped back and Nero just backed away. "Well? I mean beside the point where you knew about the dimensions and the ever working portals and…"

"There is a disturbance in the balance of this dimension as if something is clashing with it."

"Besides the new demon king?" Dante asked making Trish looked surprise. "Mary told me."

"Did she mention working with Gilver as well?"

"Gilver? He was supposed to be around by now but hasn't showed. I wonder if his alright."

"You don't need to worry he can survive death itself." Trish narrowed her eyes

"You really don't like him do you?"

"He is not to be trusted, you have no idea how twisted he is!"

"Trish is this you accepting you knew him from before?" Dante got closer to her as she looked down. "Even about this Argosax?"

"He is an old demon that competed with Mundus for power and almost got it when… never mind we need to break the arcana's to get rid of him."

"Could he be the one causing the problem in the dimension?"

"I doubt it."

"Hey, if both dimension crossed because we entered one could it be Argosax is trying to get to ours?" Nero asked. "Or if he already existed in ours maybe helping his other self?" Trish looked up at him in realization.

"That it! He must have been trying to get the one in our world to wake up! That could explain the trouble you send me to investigate in Dumary Island!" She told Dante.

"Why Dumary?"

"That's where he almost got called back from."

"I guess our dimensions in trouble as well." Dante huff his hair. "Great, more work."

"Hey, who the hell is Gilver?" Nero asked still annoyed at the little info he got

"Hard to notice since he covers his face with bandages." Dante answered.

"Gilver is the reason Dante is this way." Trish added pointing at him

"We better hurry and get back or we won't make it… guys… WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Nero yelled as both Dante and Trish turned to witness the new monster demon.

"Argosax the Chaos." Trish whispered.

"Is that phantom and Griffon!?" Dante pointed at the demon generals infuse with the demon king.

"I guess we found them?" Nero answered.

"So many reasons why your comment is not appropriate at this moment." Trish told Nero as she backed away. "This isn't his true form."

"An after effect from trying to get to the other dimension?"

"Could be."

"Alright then let's dance! Nero, cover me!"

Dante moved forwards towards Argosax taking out Rebellion as Nero let his bringer shine backing up Dante.

"Dante, Nero try not to overdo it remember your powers won't work the same way in this dimension!" Trish yelled at them.

Dante slashed at the demon as hard as he could sending it backwards as Nero catches it and throws the demon away with his bringer. Dante skipped around as lava from Phantom started to spew around them.

"Wow." Dante dodge a fire-fouled sword that almost had him burned. "Nero!"

"On It."

Nero dashed letting Red Queen roar as he got closer to Berial the massive lion-centaur demon.

"Can you handle him?"

"Can you?"

Both hunters leaped away from their enemy attacks, Dante hail Rebellion's power as it batted away the attacks from the deformed demon king. Dante pushed back Argosax with a massive power swipe, he turned surprised at Trish.

"You had that here!?" Dante yelled as he saw Trish wield Sparda.

"Of course you idiot you thought I'd come here empty handed?"

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"Because it didn't like its copycat and was not responding to me." She winked at him. "Try and keep up darling."

"Hey Nero! Mix and Match!" Dante yelled at the kid as he saw Berial giving him a hard time.

"You sure?"

"It's not like we getting paid right?"

"When do you ever old man?" Nero unleashed his bringer holding Berial down.

"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell"

"Yeah, yeah we heard this song before." Was Nero's smart remark still holding him down until Berial enflamed himself. "Wow, that's hot." Nero moved away as the demon tried to taking him down but Dante met him head on with a full energy blast from Ivory.

"YEAH!" He yelled flipping his twin guns around. "What, no soul?"

"Dante! Trish needs back up!" Nero reminded him as he ran pass him.

Trish was in full combat using Sparda as she knew best before Nero gave it a full punch.

"Trish, try finding the way back!" Dante yelled. "Leave this one to us."

"Give me the Nightmare weapons!" Trish moved near them as they passed them to her; then they blocked an attack from one of the demons that made part of Argosax body. Nero took out Red Queen and hit the ground with it at the same time as Dante hit it with Rebellion making a huge quake of power towards Argosax.

"Kid, you better keep up."

"Piece of cake, I haven't even gone full mode yet."

"Let's hope you won't need to."

They both jumped away from a wave of power from Argosax.

"Boys I found it, let's go!" Trish had opened a pathway using the nightmare weapons but sustaining it was complicated. "Hurry."

Nero and Dante bolted towards her but Argosax leap getting between them.

"Hey jackass, get out of the way!" Nero used his bringer but it was blocked; getting pissed he then went with plan B, his eyes turning red. "The hard way then."

"Nero no!" Trish tried to stop the young hunter but Nero would not listen as he called Yamato out unleashing his inner demon.

"Kid!" Dante got out of the way as Nero's blue phantom took over the fight pulling Argosax up as Yamato slash it in half.

He DE-triggered but still held Yamato in his hand. "See, piece of cake."

"Then why do you look tired?"

"Relax I can take few hits more."

"Nero… In the demon world your devil side is stronger and it could assume control so be careful not to let it get to you."

"Come on Dante, I said I was fine."

"Then why is your hand shaking?" Dante gestured to the hand that held Yamato.

"It's not me…"

"What?"

"Yamato… it's acting on its own."

"Boys! Let's go hurry!" Trish beckon them as both hunters gave her they're attention. "What's wrong?" Trish notice Dante kept his eyes on Yamato. "Dante?" He gave Trish his attention but she noticed instantly something had clicked in his head, the wheels were spinning making connections she had hope he'd never tried to.

"Trish…"

The words seemed not to want to come out, Dante looked hurt and Trish knew he was thinking what she feared.

"Everything I did I did to protect you. I didn't want to…"

"Was that the only reason Trish?"

"Do you think I'd betray you?" Trish asked.

"Why do you keep so many secrets? I gave you chances to explain. I'd believed your words, always will."

"Would you?" Her eyes questioned

"Of course Trish."

"And what about forgiveness?"

"Trish even when you tried to kill me didn't I still save you?"

"Blood will call blood." She whispered the words

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but the fucking demon is back."

"You didn't really think it be that easy did you?" Trish told Nero.

The demon started to transform as it made a blast of energy going their way.

"Look out!" Dante moved away but saw Trish been pushed inside the opened portal by a hit of Argosax's power.

"TRISH!" Dante called her but she was gone to where ever the portal had been open to; Trish had gone. "Congrats kid, you pissed him off." Dante held Rebellion high on his shoulder "Let's hope Trish made it back alright."

"Dante what the hell is wrong with this sword." Nero was losing his grip on the katana.

"Yamato is rejecting you?" Dante asked more to himself than to Nero.

Argosax's transformation was complete as its golden form opened his wings.

"Ha, look its got wings!" Dante laughed.

"Yeah and another power level than before."

"Well nothing we can't handle right?"

"How much could you sustain your trigger?"

"Just keep up kid get a tip from your elders." Dante said smirking as he activated gunslinger.

"Fine, be that way." Nero triggered going forward against Argosax using the not very manageable Yamato. He held his own as Dante kept Argosax at bay with Ebony and Ivory then switching with Nero with Rebellion as Nero DE-triggered and assisted with his bringer.

"Nero what's wrong?"

"Yamato, it's not letting me wield it." Argosax's piercing attacks almost hit Nero.

"Kid, let it go." Dante asked him as he had blocked the attack with Rebellion.

"But I can't trigger without it!"

"Nero look out!"

Argosax had lunged towards Nero, holding the kid on a tight grip as Dante triggered to aid Nero.

"Dante, Yamato!" Nero yelled as the katana had fallen from his grip.

Dante didn't care he needed to get Nero out and send him back home first, the demon king was more trouble than he though. Dante freed Nero from the demon's clutches as he used Rebellion's full strength to cut its arm away. When they reached the ground Argosax looked away from them. Dante took Nero, forcing him to run towards the portal.

"Go!" But Dante looked back as he felt a change.

A voice echoed in the emptiness of the deadly world.

 _"_ _Hear your master's call."_

Nero stopped, the voice he knew it; it called to him he looked at Dante for answers but Dante was also looking surprised. There was even realization in them.

 _"_ _Come to me Yamato."_

The air turned into knives as Argosax was cut in half by Yamato's deadly millions of cuts. The demon seemed to split in half as an explosion erupted everywhere around them. The smoke barely had cleared when Nero took a look at Dante amazed.

"Dante, your body!" He had returned to his present age but it was not the only thing Nero realized had return. Dante's power was rolling in waves off him to the point it made Nero backed away from the elder demon hunter. "What is going on?" Nero looked back to where Argosax had been a moment ago.

A figure walked towards them his face covered in bandages slowly falling apart. "Let me guess that's…" Nero stayed quiet; the presence felt familiar even welcoming. "Dante?" Nero understood why Dante was almost going into shock.

The bandages fell as the smoke cleared, red eyes turned pale; blue white hair covering the forehead was pulled back in a delicate matter.

"I've come to retrieve my power." The voice echoed as Yamato was pointed at Dante and Nero "You can't handle it."

A moment of silence and then Dante had kneeled down as he laughed, karma was cruel but crueler had been the joke everyone had just pulled on him. _"Gil-ver… Ver-gil."_ he thought. Everything clicked in place, as he wagers the reality of the situation. Dante got up slowly. The biggest reunion he had yet to counter had been his own brother.

The demon world shook.

It was not the time to fall apart.

"This guy needs to learn the hard way." Dante whispered as he watched the demon king. Argosax thundered his power at Dante but was disperse by Yamato. Dante remain calm as the blue half walked next to him.

"You can't possibly think he deserves to the main event, do you?"

Dante turned; he let Rebellion up to his shoulder.

"You know, I think your right."

Vergil moved Yamato to Rebellion's side both blades touching, a silent alliance.

"When this is over, we are going to have a nice family chat." Dante was trying to keep what little sanity he had left

"Hmp…"

Fire and ice moved forward as Yamato and Rebellion rumbled with joy at their master's hands. Dante used strength.

Vergil used speed.

One would hit.

The other would retaliate.

No words were needed.

A bond that never got unbroken.

Like Trish had said Blood would call blood.

The twin sons of Sparda were together again.

Argosax opened its wings and used all its lasting strength to pull over the dimension gate, he plan to trap both half demons inside.

Vergil and Dante triggered at the same time unlashing their weapons full demonic power against the adversary ending the battle once and for all.

Dante rolled over as he reached the ground moving next to Nero as Vergil gracefully danced the other way with Yamato his blue daggers pointing at anything moving near him.

"I thought he was staying with your mother."

"Nero, that's my brother." Dante's answer was serious and Nero understood the meaning.

"Wait, I thought you said he died?" Nero glance at Vergil, cold eyes watched him closely. "How did he…"

"Same thing I want to know; not that I'm not happy your alive bro, but got to say it hurts my feelings you played with me all this time."

"The portal to the human world is closing, Dante." Vergil answered. "I thought you wanted to go home."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forbade it."

Dante looked away at the owner of the voice; the powerful demon had been watching them closely.

"Sparda?" Nero was amazed. "No way."

"I see you brought Nero into this mess as well." Sparda mention as he looked at Nero

"What the hell is going on?"

"There's not much time Dante, you need to go." Sparda could sense the demons that had been near the mess his sons had done gathering. "Your brother is alive isn't that enough?"

"Considering he killed me the first time it is yet to be seen."

"Fuck you Vergil! You know I…" Dante was not sure what to say. He didn't know what had happened to him. "That first battle it was you wasn't it?"

"Dante I could only take away your energy because you were my true kin, if you hadn't made it here I would still be this." Vergil's eyes turned red as his face went pale with small purple scars covering his face, Nelo Angelo's face. "I do salute you on killing Mundus brother."

"Verge…"

"Boys we got company." Sparda told them looking at the crowed of demons gathering around them. "I advise you settle your differences now."

Dante had many things he wished to tell his brother but he knew the time for it would not be now.

"Verge… I did care." He whispered frustrated.

"I know." Was the cold response.

"How are we planning to get rid of all this demons?" Nero asked feeling left out but trying not to let it show. It was not his place.

"Nero you appear exhausted, come here young one." Sparda told the young hunter kindly but Nero was too shock to even move. "It's alright Nero."

"I had a bunch of things to say to you if I were to ever meet you and now I can't think of anything, dammit." Nero muse walking near the demon lord.

"Let's just be content that we have this meeting." Sparda said as he gently ruffled Nero's hair, then passed some of his power to Nero making him surprised.

"Wow!"

"It's not much but enough for you to get back safely."

Nero smiled back as Dante moved next to him.

"Now this is one gathering I wouldn't miss for the world."

Dante could never describe the feeling he was having at the moment, but he would never forget it.

Sparda walked next to the twins with Nero looking as new as ever at his side.

"Let's end this."

Millions of demons were getting near them.

"Remember what we use to say?" Dante whispered switching Rebellion as he moved to Vergil's side passing him one of his guns.

Ebony.

Ivory.

Blue Rose.

Luce.

Ombra.

Four demon voices yelled in union.

"JACKPOT!"

 **AN hey team! hope ur all doing well! thanks 4 the support. this chap was one of ma favs to write specially since I got to finally get Vergil out in the open XD it was also fun to write. well the story is only 20 chaps so its ending soon. I hope u have been enjoying the read, I know its far from good but if it entertains you I'm happy :D**

 **DMC belongs capcom's**


End file.
